¿Sola?
by cervatilla
Summary: La desaparicion de alguien, le cambia la vida a hermione pero ahí estan sus amigos y sobretodo ron para ayudar a superarlo. ¿Pasara algo entre ellos? RHr
1. Default Chapter

¿SOLA?

Capitulo 1: recuerdos

Estoy en una casa grande y sola, mi padre acaba de irse no sé a donde pero siempre se va por la tarde y viene por la noche tarde... Siempre estoy aquí sola y bueno esta casa está llena de recuerdos sobretodo malos pero que ahora empezaran a ser algo mejores, pero al estar sola siempre piensas en los malos recuerdos recientes.

Ahora mismo pienso: como una desaparición cambia tu vida radicalmente...

Esto es lo que pasó:

Venía de casa de mis abuelos con mi hermana mayor de 24 años estaba embarazada de dos meses me dirigía a ver a mi madre al hospital, sí al hospital, en noviembre los mortifagos atacaron a mi madre la toturaron y a raíz de eso tiene una enfermedad(N/A: estamos un junio), yo aunque estuve en el colegio en 6º curso he visto de cerca su enfermedad ha pasado más tiempo en el hospital que en casa. Yo iba cada fin de semana iba a casa o al hospital a verla ya que Dumbledore me dio permiso. Todos en el colegio lo sabían siempre me preguntaban:

¿Como está tu madre Hermione?.- yo les contestaba que bien porque la verdad estaba bien.

Yo a veces tenía mis bajones pero ahí estaban Mis amigos: Ron, Harry, Ginny. Ellos vivían conmigo su enfermedad, a medidados de curso supe que le iban a quitar el tratamiento estuve feliz lloré de felicidad de ver que mi madre acaba esa dura enfermedad, los médicos muggles ya que toda mi familia es muggle y no saben la existencia de los magos dijeron que le pondrían otro tratamiento para acabar de quitarlo. Pero le hacían muchas pruebas y no decían nada mi madre volvió a ingresar y desde ahí todavía no ha salido, ahora le acaban de operar y parece mas tranquila, un día lloré delante de ella, mi padre dijo que no viniera a llorar y era verdad pero mi madre lo tranquilizo (ya a él lo notaba raro):

Ya notaba que estabas demasiado tranquila.- me dijo y me abrazó.

En ese momento yo no sabía que ese iba a ser el último abrazo que me dio.

Como decía iba con mi hermana, cuando llegamos vimos a mi padre y a mi abuela ( madre de mi padre que había venido) estaban fuera de la habitación y al lado de la habitacion la sala de espera, todavía recuerdo esas palabras en mi cabeza:

Que sepais que la vamos a perder.- en ese momento mi abuela me dio un beso y empezé a llorar y llorar, nos metimos en la sala de espera y lloré y lloramos todos, hasta las enfermeras lloraban con nosotros, nos trajeron tilas y no podía estar de pie me temblaban las rodillas me siento, iba a perder a mi madre...

Me tomé la tila ( la verdad no me gustan las infusiones pero me la tomé).

Está muy tranquila, si quieres verla está bien...

No, no puedo...

No tenía coraje de entrar ahí enfrentarse a voldemort era insignificante en ese momento que entrar ahí. Sabía que si entraba lloraria y ella lo notaría, no podía...

Mi hermana me propuso volver a casa de mis abuelos ( padres de mi madre)..

No, yo no sé como me aguantaré si voy allí ademas sospecharan...

Esta noche no te quedes sola llama a alguien si puede ir a hacerte compañia a casa, y si no vienes a casa...

Toma el movil...

No sabía a quien llamar, llamo a la madriguera ya que el señor weasley había llevado un telefono fijo y yo les enseñé el año pasado...

Ho- hola señora weasley.- me temblaba la voz y las manos.

Hola, cariño como está tu madre..- me pregunta.

Esta Ron?.- pregunto no quiero responderle no tengo el valor ( mi madre y su madre se habían hecho muy amigas).

No ahora no está en casa salió a dar un paseo...

Era para ver si se podría venir a casa a dormir...- le digo temblorosa..

Yo le digo que vaya.- creo que ella habia notado que las cosas no iban bien, ya que no le hubiera dejado...

vale, yo ahora me iré a casa...

me quedé allí un rato llorando esperando a que saliera mi hermana.

Salimos y me dijo que estaba tranquila. Lloraba en el coche en silencio...

Herms, tienes que ser fuerte...

Hola Ron.- lo saludo...

¿Quieres comer? haré un pizza.- le digo

Si me muero de hambre...

Meto la pizza al horno...

Ron, te he llamado porque ha pasado algo...- empiezo a llorar...

Mi madre...- le digo mientras me abraza...

Mi madre se va a ir..- él me abraza más fuerte...

Estuvo consolandome todo el tiempo me sentía tan bien en sus brazos... con él me sentía bien de vez en cuando hacía bromas y aún sin que tuvieramos ganas de reír lo hacía con sus tonterías.

Al día siguiente habíamos quedado con mis primos en ir a la playa, mientras estamos allí mi hermana me llama...

al contestar no puedo evitar llorar y él se acerca cogiendome de la mano.

Herms te vas a quedar en casa de lo primos vale?

Vale.

Me quede allí tiempo, el martes por la mañana..

Murio... no sufrio..., me dijo mi hermana mientras nos abrazamos fuerte.

Me quedé allí en casa de mis primos hasta el jueves que fue el funeral...

Durante toda la misa lloré... llego el momento de las consolaciones ( debo decir que nunca habia estado en un funeral).

Me tranquilicé un poco, pero volví a llorar cuando ví a Ron que se acercó corriendo y me abrazó, note que encima de mi ombro caían lágrimas de él.

Tranquila, yo estoy aquí te quiero.- me susurra.

yo estaba contenta él me apoyaba, era mi amigo, mi confidente, y lo amaba en silencio... el porsupuesto no lo sabía y yo no se lo iba a decir pero me alegró mucho de que me dijera esas palabras. al menos me quiere como amiga pensé, se separo de mí y después fue Harry, Ginny y más y más gente, segun que personas lloraba al verlas mas que otras, hubo mucha gente, y me dijeron que al entierro fueron más... Por su trabajo conocía a mucha gente y la gente la adoraba, lloraba porque era la mujer más noble que conocí, no es por el he cho de ser mi madre, pero ella era lo mejor nunca se rindió por su enfermedad...

Después conversé con ellos hasta hice bromas, pero por dentro me moría, quien se percató de esto fue Ron, casi siempre nos peleabamos pero siempre estaba ahí, cuando todos reían por las bromas que hacía me agarraba la mano con fuerza...

A mi no me engañas.- me susurra.

Agacho la cabeza y empiezo a llorar, me abraza:

No queria hacerte llorar, pero no importa que nos mientas, nosotros lo sabemos...

Gracias.- le susurro entre sozollos.

No tienes porque agradecerlo somos tus amigos.- me dice la verdad que aún en ese momento que no deberias pensar en eso me duele escuchar esa palabra (amigo).

Ahora no se que voy a hacer... - digo sollozando... en su pecho..

Voy ha hablar con tu padre, para que vengas a la madriguera, conmigo.- y con los demás- me dice.

No, Ron no puedo, no puedo dejar a mi padre solo.- le digo.

Hablaré con él para llegar a un acuerdo... pero no te quedaras sola.

veo como ron y mi padre hablan a lo lejos...

(punto de vista de Ron)

Señor Grager.-le digo serio.

Si?.- me dice mirandome

Quiero hablar de Hermione.

¿De que quieres hablar? ¿Pasa algo más?- me pregunta curioso y preocupado

Quiero que venga a la madriguera para que se entretenga y no se sienta tan sola, se que usted la necesita pero de veras que la veo mal y me preocupa.

A mi también porque no os venis vosotros ahora la casa está casi vacía...- me dice triste...

Vale, seguro que mi madre aceptará, gracias.- le digo.

Gracias a ti, por preocuparte por hermione..

Yo quiero mucho a su hija soy su amigo es lo menso que puedo hacer.- le digo tendiendole la mano.

Lloro al recordarlo todo, pero mañana va a ser otro día Harry, Ginny y Ron estaran conmigo todo el verano y necesito tanto su cariño, sobretodo de él...

olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa se que es un poco fuerte y triste pero os aseguro que se irá poniendo mejor en serio. dejad review aunque sean tomatazos ajajajaj adiosssssss.


	2. capitulo 2: egoísta

**¿SOLA?**

**Contesto los reviews:**

LauWG: bueno sí necesitba desahogarme y como te he dicho me ha ido bien. A mi tambien me parecío muy tierna la parte donde el le dice: no me engañas... y bueno espero que te guste este capitulo. adioss Wuapa gracias por animarme ha publicar el fic.

Biank Radcliffe potter: me encanta de que te gusten mis fics y bueno yo lloré mucho haciendo este fic pero necesitaba desahogarme... espero te gustee también este capitulo. adiosssss

LuuLuu: bueno la verdad que no te dije nada porque no lo tenia pensado se puede decir que ayer pues estaba triste y me desahogué escribiendo y lo puse el mismo día. Bueno la verdad es que es triste y fuerte pero com ohe dicho necesitaba desahogarme. este capitulo no es muy alegre tampoco pero abajo pongo los motivos. adiosssss.

Conny-B: olaaa bueno si yo tambien pienso que es muiy triste pero como les he dicho a las demas necesitaba desahogarme. gracías por decir que escribo bien y bueno he echo caso a tu consejo la verdad es que no sabía que hacer. la verdad es que es un tema delicado y bueno la verdad es que parte de esta historia la viví ( lo del romance no, solo lo endulzé) y por eso no me costó mucho expresarlo, además de que me ayudo mucho a desahogarme. adiossss PD: me encanta como escribes y me gustaría que tuvieras tiempo y leyeras mi otro fic ese es mucho mas alegre que este ejejeje ya que quiero la opinion de una buena escritora ( lo digo de verdad). besos

PibyWeasley: la verdad es que necesitaba descargar mi problema necesitaba desahogarme y bueno lo endulze un poco con el romance.

Karlila: pues si todo el mundo tiene sus bajones y sentimentalismos, espero que te guste.

ILoveWeasleys: me alegra de que te haya gustado y bueno la verdad es que yo tampoco quisiera qeu pasaras eso, ni mis enemigos... Si quieres que te diga la verdad prefiero que me haya pasado a mi que a cualquiera de mis amigos. No hay nada que me duela ver a mis amigos pasarlo mal. buen oaquí el segundo capitulo. espero te guste. yo tambien te quiero mucho. adiosss wuapa

Capitulo 2: Egoísta

Lloro al recordarlo todo, pero mañana va a ser otro día Harry, Ginny y Ron estaran conmigo todo el verano y necesito tanto su cariño, sobretodo de él...

Llevo una semana sin verlos pero mañana llegaran...

Llegué a pensar que me tenían lastima a veces, ¿a que viene esto? supongo que será porque a veces veo por calle que que algunos vecimos me miran con cara de lastima...

Es tan duro..., por ejemplo: mi vecina, (que ya es mayor) cuando hablamos le tiembla la voz yo sé que se está aguantando y la verdad me duele bastante...

Parece mentira como la gente más buena y que se merece todo lo mejor se va y se quedan la gente mala, maldigo a esos mortifagos que le hicieron daño, Pero a veces te viene esa melancolía de que la culpa es tuya...

Yo me mortifico con que no me despedí de ella, no le dije que la quería, y sobretodo no le di un beso, siempre he sido muy reservada y bueno no demostraba a la gente lo que sentía, recuerdo que mi madre me decía:

"¿No me vas a dar un beso?".- eso fue lo último que escuche de ella despues de aquel abrazo.

Yo se que ella sabía que ese día llegaría... Mi hermana y yo la notabamos rara se puede decir que la notamos diferente cuando mi hermana le dio la noticia de su embarazo...

Sé que si estuvieran ellos aquí me regañarían por recordar( Harry, Ron y Ginny)... Pero una necesitaba sacarme todo lo que llevo dentro aún así me duela, por que me duele, y no puedo dejar de pensar:

"Porque me has dejado sola".- 45675 veces me pregunto eso al día...

Si sé que tu no has estado casi nunca en casa, por tu trabajo, pero contigo tenía confianza, cuando llegaba de las vacaciones te contaba todo, las peleas de las amigas, etc... Y tb lo hacia con mi hermana y lo sigo haciendo pero no es lo mismo.

Cuando ella vivía en casa yo estaba con ella y nos reíamos y también llorabamos cuando nos peleabamos, pero todo se solucionaba, pero llegó el día que hizo su vida, Aunque se mudó a pocos metros de aquí... Y me quedé sola por eso en el colegio siempre estaba intimidada, casi ni hablaba, no me soltaba pero este último año fue lo mejor, aunque mi madre estuviera enferma yo estaba feliz porque ese año empecé a madurar, y me llevaba mejor con la otra gente, Se puede decir que deje un poco los estudios para enfocarme sólo en esas personas importantes para mí, Harry, Ginny y sobretodo Ron, no era indeciso y bueno aunque no pelearamos por los estudios siempre era otra tontería...

Durante esta semana he recibido un monton de Cartas de mis compañeros de colegio, dandome su apoyo incondicional en todo, parece mentira como alguien puede separar y unir a la vez.

"Si", separar, Mi padre no pasa tiempo en casa, trabaja por la mañana y bueno mi hermana y yo le convencimos para que se apuntara de 2º entrenador en equipo de futbol, para que no pensara tanto. Lloro al recordarlo todo, pero mañana va a ser otro día Harry, Ginny y Ron estaran conmigo todo el verano y necesito tanto su cariño, sobretodo de él...

Pero no sabía que eso haría que me alejaria de él (mi padre).. El tampoco estaba mucho en casa y bueno esperaba que con lo pasado él me diera ese cariño que mi madre ya no me da.

"porque me dejaste sola..."-lloro y me quedo dormida...

"Hermione".- oígo que me dice un voz.

"Si".- abro los ojos y veo a Ronm, mas atras veo a Harry y a Ginny.

"Hola".- saludo y sonrío.

"Buenos días" me dice Harry acercandose más a la cama.

"Siento no haberme despertado antes para recibirlos, se me olvidó poner el despertador!.- les digo apenada.

"¿Tu no sabes que el despertador en verano no se usa?"- bromea Ginny.

Sonrío aunque no tenga animos...

" Voy ha hacerte el desayuno".- me dice Ginny

" No te molestes ahora voy yo" le digo levantandome.

"ayyy".- me quejo y vuelvo a ponerme en la cama ya que me he mareado.

"¿Estás bien?".- me pregunta Harry.

"Si solo me he mareado un poco y me duele la cabeza" le digo en tono que fuera insignificante.

Veo que Ron me mira serio, y mira a Harry.

"Voy a ver si hay alguna aspirina para ese dolor de cabeza".- dice Harry excusándose.

" Y también dile a Ginny que haga un desayuno doble".- dice Ron serio.

"Ron..".- le digo avergonzada.

"No, no hay excusas que valgan ¿Que estás haciendo?".- me pregunta serio

" Ron es que no tenía hambre, ni tengo...- me excuso

"Pues vas a comer quieras o no".- me dice todavía serio

"Bueno..."- le digo resignandome.

"Ya está".- llega Ginny con una bandeja con leche, zumo cereales y tostadas.

"¿Todo eso?".- pregunto sorprendida.

"Sí, eso te pasa por no comer".- me dice Ron todavía serio y preocupado poniendome encima la bandeja.

Estoy dispuesta a comer pero...

"¿Que quieres que te lo de en la boca?".- dice Ron.

" Es que si estáis aquí mirandome cómo como...si me ayudarais con el desayuno..."- le digo intimidada y haciendo un puchero.

"No".- dice Ron serio, está demasiado serio yo creo que se está aguantando una sonrisa y puede que sea por mi puchero y está disimulando.

"vamos...- digo mirando a los otros dos.

"Te cojo una tostada".- dice Ginny.

" y yo unos pocos cereales".- dice Harry.

"Gracias".- sonrio y me giro a vera Ron que me mira serio.

"Puffff!".- resopla Ron y sale de la habitación.

"¿Que le pasa?".- pregunto preocupada.

"Nada, sólo que mi hermano se preocupa por ti, él te quiere mucho... y lo está pasando mal viendo que no comes y todo eso, te ha tenido muy vigilada".- me contesta Ginny.

"Ohhhh".- digo arrepentida, y me salen lágrimas de mis ojos, él se preocupa por mí y yo soy egoísta.

Sé que no tenía que haberme puesto así pero cuando uno está sensible llora por nada..

Y vuelven a aparecer esos recuerdos, Siempre decían que cuando lloras por algo acabas llorando por todo lo malo que has pasado hasta lo mas insignificante yo no lo creía pero ahora sí, solo de saber que me he comportado como un estupida vuelven los recuerdos, y lloro en silencio, ...

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo

toc- toc.- suena la puerta.

" No quiero ver a nadie".- le digo a quien sea que esté detrás, no tengo ganas de nada, esoty triste y llorando.

Se abre la puerta y veo como alguien entra.

"Ron..."- susurro.

"Hermione...".- susurra él acercandose ya que ve que estoy llorando. Ante eso agacho la mirada.

Siento sus brazos en mi espalda.

"Desahogate..."- me susurra, abrazándome más fuerte.

" Lo siento, soy un egoísta me comporté mal contigo.- le digo llorando entre sus brazos.

"No pasa nada".

"Pero yo os prometí que no lloraría delante de vosotros".- le digo.

" Eso no lo puedes prometer, sabemos que te duele mucho, además se vieramos que no lloras nos preocupariamos más..."

"Pero yo os decepciono, te decepcioné, te prometí que me cuidaría, que comería y no lo hice.."

"No vuelvas a decir eso nunca, no has decepcionado ni a Harry, ni a Ginny, ni mucho menos a mí, nunca podrías decepcionarme porque...

Bueno aquí está el 2 capítulo, se que prometí que pronto serían más alegres pero no podía hacerlo de golpe.

Hasta el proximo capitulo.

Por cierto si alguien quiere hojear mi otro fic Conquistandote leedlo ese es alegre jajaja. aunque está un pococ avanzadito...

adiosssssss


	3. capitulo 3: yo te voy a amar

CAPITULO 3: Yo te voy a amar

"Pero yo os decepciono, te decepcioné, te prometí que me cuidaría, que comería y no lo hice.."

"No vuelvas a decir eso nunca, no has decepcionado ni a Harry, ni a Ginny, ni mucho menos a mí, nunca podrías decepcionarme porque...- se queda callado.

"¿Por que?.- me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos (N/a: y que ojos...).

_Cuando sientas tristeza_

_que no puedas calmar..._

_Cuando haya un vacío,_

_que no puedas llenar._

_Te abrazaré, te haré olvidar.._

_lo que te hizo sufrir,_

_no vas a caer mientras tu estés junto a mí.._

Quiero que sepas una cosa.- mi dice evitando mi pregunta.- cuando esté como ahora llorando y triste quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré allí y mientras estes conmigo estarás bien...

_Si siente un frío tu corazón_

_seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión.._

_Hasta ya no respirar yo te voy amar..._

_yo te voy amar..._

"Siempe seré tu amigo y aunque lo que vaya a decir puede que te aleje de mi quiero que cuentes conmigo para lo que sea, yo te quiero y siempre contarás conmigo..."

_Yo siempre te he amado_

_Mi amor, yo estaré_

_por siempre a tu lado_

_nunca me alejaré_

_prometo mi amor_

_te juro ante dios_

_nunca te voy a faltar..._

_tu corazón no volverá a llorar._

_"Te amo, y por eso siempre estaré ahí a tu lado, no me alejaré, siempre estaré aquí y me encagaré que vielva a sonreir alegre, esa sonrisa que me vuelve loco y que me encanta, que hace que sienta cosas que nunca he sentido"._

_Si siente un frío tu corazón_

_seré tu amigo, tu ilusión.._

_Hasta ya no respirar yo te voy amar..._

_yo te voy amar..._

"No sabes lo que me alegra escuchar eso, he soñado con que me dijeras esto desde que supe lo que sentía por ti, y yo sé que estarás ahí, aunque sé que siempre es bueno recordarlo, yo te quiero y gracias por el apoyo que me has dado..."- le digo llorando

"¿en serio?".- me pregunta sorprendido y emocionado por mis palabras.

"Muy enserio".- le digo seria, acariciando su mejilla.

Nos acercamos poco a poco hasta qeu nuestros labios se juntan, al principio solo su labios estan sobre los míos pero empezamos a sincronizar yo nunca había besado a ningun chico se puede decir que siemrpe había esperado este momento...

_Sigo muriendo por tí,_

_Yo te quiero así,_

_sin tu amor en mi vida, mi vida_

_no se como podré yo vivir..._

Nos separamos, pero aún abrazados y una sonrisa se refleja en mi rostro estoy feliz por primera vez semanas veulvo a sonreir.

"¿Ves? adoro esa sonrisa y estoy contento de volver a verla, repetiré 100 mil veces que te amo, y nunca me cansaré de decirlo y ahora qeuse que me correspondes no se si sabría vivir sin tí...

"Te amo".- me uelve a repetir.

Lloro emocionada y vuelve a besarme.

"¿Aunque sea egoísta y mandona?.- le digo sonriendo.

"aunque seas mandona, gruñona, y para nada eres egoísta me voy a enfadar como sigas diciendolo ¿eh?.-me dice sonriendo.

Lo abrazo más fuerte...

Hermione casi no puedo ni respirar.- dice sonriendo.

_Si siente un frío tu corazón_

_seré tu amigo, tu ilusión.._

_Hasta ya no respirar yo te voy amar..._

_yo te voy amar..._

Soltandolo un poco...

"Ron yo también quiero que sepas que siempre estaré ahí aunque ahora no sea muy buena compañía...- vuelvo a ponerme triste, ¿por que siempre la tristeza puede más que la alegria?.

"Se que estás triste, pero eso no quiere decir que no seas la mejor compañía, al contrario eres la mejor compañía que podría tener ahora y siempre.

"señorita Hermione Granger ¿Quiere ser mi novía?.- me dice sonriendo.

Me acerco y lo abrazo fuerte y lo beso...

"Supongo que eso es un sí".- me dice riendo. Y me besa..

"Ahora vamonos al comedor que harry y Ginny están allí y creo que un poco aburridos" me dice quitándome las lágrimas de la cara.

Salimos de la habitación agarrados de la mano nos dirijimos hacia el comedor y cuando entramos abrimos mucho los ojos de la impresión:

"HARRY QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO CON MI HERMANA".- grita Ron

Olaaaaaaa bueno ejjeje esté ha sido mucho mejor ¿¿¿no? bueno jejejej sé que soy mala jajaja por dejarlo así pero es que si no no engancha y lo sé son cortos... la cancion es yo te voy a amar de N'Sinc creo que es la única en la que cantan en español es muy bonita si os habéis fijado en la letra y la cantan muy bien.

contestacion reviews:

LuuLuu: bueno jajaja entonces te abrás quedado con mas intriga en este aunque jajajajaj ya te imaginaras que es lo que ha visto ron. adiosssss

Biank radcliffe potter: jajaja entonces seguro que este jajaja me diras como lo has dejado aki? jajaja porque jejeje está ha acabado mas intrigante que el otro a mi parecer es asi. adiossssssss. besos

Conny-b: olaaaaaaaaaaaaa jajajaj pues jejeje no sé lo que era lo que pensabas que pasaría pero seguro que pensabas eso jejeej, era obvio jajajaj y bueno esto lo acabo en intriga pero tb creo que es ovbio jeej . bueno adiossss.

ILoveweasleys: olaaaaaaaaa jejeje gracias por los halagos jajjaajja bueno jejeje la verdad es que tyu ojo interior jajaj ha fallado jajaj (no vale la excusa de el boton off y on ajajjaajaja) weno espero que te haya gustado.

dark lady evans: jajaa me encanta que te haya gustado jajaja me emocioné jaja cuando recibí tu review ya que me gusta como escribes jejejeje bueno jejej espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, que no es tan triste.

PibyWeasley: ajaj bueno todos estamos bien y debo decirte que volvieron a faltar estas dos estos dos días y hemos estad oen la gloria jajajajajaj (del cole) puffff jejeje aquí tienes este cap ajjaja que el romance está mas que visto ajajaj. adiosssss

Sarah- keiko: olaaaa pues si tuve otro fic la verdad que hice este fic para desahogarme y bueno jeje lo de Ron si es muy tierno, la verdad que y ohe tenido personas así ( no novios ni nada de eso) pero si mis amigos que me ayudaron en esos momento y es muy lindo tenerlos. espero te guste este capitulo adiossss.


	4. capitulo 4: un verano inolvidable y más ...

Capitulo 4: Un verano inolvidable y más recuerdos...

Este verano ha sido maravilloso nos hemos reido, nos hemos divertido,en casa se ha respirado mucho amor ( N/A: suena muy cursi) Harry y Ginny, Ron y yo la verdad que ron se puso como un fiera pero en el fondo le gusta que harry sea el novio de su hermana, sí el mismo día que nosotros confesamos nuestro sentimientos no fuimos los únicos y ellos tambien estan de novios, como decí nos hemos divertido, sobretodo hemos visto un monton de películas y era tan bonito yo apoyada en su pecho abrazados viendo una película..., pero no puedo evitar sentir tristeza al pensar en mi madre, pero ha sido inolvidable, he estado con las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida, mis amigos.

Se puede decir que nunca había valorado la amistad como ahora, siempre ha estado por encima de todo pero siento admiración, envidia por que son las mejores personas del mundo, envidia sana claro, son mis ídolos, mi vida, sin ellos no hubiera superado todo esto aún así sigo llorando por las noches a escondidas, pero algo lo calma y son ellos sobre todo Ron. Cada día estoy más enamorada de él, y yo sé que me quiere, pude pensar que era lástima pero no el me lo demuestra cada día, a cada hora, a cada instante...

Debería estar contenta ¿no, amigos que me quieren, un novio que me ama, una sobrinita que está en camino, pronto será mi cumpleaños, lo tengo tengo todo, no falta nada, y ¿Y por qué no soy feliz?

No debería pensar en negativo no lo he hecho durante todos estos días, pero cada día la hecho más de menos.

Todavía oigo su risa, recuerdo sus gestos, su forma de hablar, su olor, su bondad, sus abrazos, su comida, y sobretodo su compañía durante el verano, aunque fuera poca, ahora mismo estoy viendo un osito de peluche que es como un llavero que pone "Te quiero", recuerdo cuando me lo regaló, fue por navidades segun me contó había ositos de estos donde cada uno tenía un nombre, pero justo mi nombre no estaba y me regalo este, yo la quería y la quiero por eso no dejo de preguntarme:

¿Que hice mal?¿Por qué me dejo sola, ¿Por qué nos dejo solos, podría disfrutar de una nieta que viene en camino, podría disfrutar de mí ya que dejó su trabajo por la enfermedad.

Nos dejó solos y ahora todos estamos mal, mi abuelo (padre de mi madre) está triste y se aguanta y eso es lo peor que puede hacer, tengo miedo a perderlo también ya qeu es mayor, que mi madre se lo lleve lejos...

Si no hubiera pasado esto no sé que hubiera pasado, pero aunque no hubiera sabido los sentimientos de Ron y el apoyo de mis amigos, la tendría y quien sabe si Ron y yo hubieramos estado destinados igualmente, le contaría que tendría novio, que es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, que me conoce bien...

Todo sería mas llevadero si no viviera en esta casa, llena de recuerdos, todo son recuerdos, el sofá por ejeplo la de veces que ella estaba tumbada y yo tambien en el mismo sofa encima de ella apoyada en se pecho y su brazo abrazándome, caundo íbamos a ver le fútbol de 3ª división por que mi padre era el delegado de campo, recuerdo hasta como comía las pipas, como aplaudía, como reía...

¿Por que pienso esto? por que me siento sola esa es la respuesta, ellos están aquí pero ya son mediados de agosto y deberán volver a Hogwarts y no los veré, no sé como se lo tomaran pero no puedo ir, no puedo dejar a mi padre sólo ahora nos tenemos los unos a los otros apoyándonos y recuperandonos de esa gran perdida, que todavía nos atormenta...

Cierro los ojos sigo recordando... ahora me abrazaría, me daría un beso en la frente y me diría un no te preocupes todo pasará, no llores, pero no... Esto no pasará, será mas llevadero, pero nunca se olvidará

Cada noche lo último que veo es su rostro tierno, palido, pero siemrpe con sonrisa, ojalá yo tuviera su fuerza, su bondad, su autoestima, su manera de ver las cosas, quisiera ser ella, mi ídolo...

Siempre del trabajo venía cansada y con falta de sueño, pero me escuchaba, reía aunque no tuviera ganas, me reñía por las notas (yo no estudiaba mucho en esa epoca, antes de hogwarts), recuerdo que el último verano, ya que no iba a trabajar me enseñaba a cocinar... su especialidad, orgullosa de poder tener tiempo con su hija ya que el trabajo no se lo permitía, era tan feliz ese verano...

Tenía a mi madre conmigo, hablaba, le ayudaba, iba a comprar, y ella era feliz, pero no sabía que ella sabía que se iria de mi lado, sí así es, ella supo que se moriría, y aún así todavía sonreía, nos tranquilizaba y decía que todo iba bien, siempre le importabamos nosotros más que ella misma, aun ahroa despues de dos meses todavía me entero de cosas nuevas de lo que sufrió todo nos lo ocultaron y a esperar porque estoy seguro que no nos han dicho la mitad las cosas...

Y ahora debe pensar que soy una cobarde, una cobarde por no decirle que la quería, una cobarde por no ser cariñosa con ella, aunque dice mi abuela paterna que ella le decía:

Ella es diferente a la mayor, es más tímida, menos cariñosa...no como la mayor...

Soy una cobarde.. no quise entrar a verla por última vez, no me despedí, no le di un beso y ni le dije que la quería, no te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes...

ella lo sabía.- siempre me dice Ron.

Y yo sé que ella lo sabía, pero sigo siendo una cobarde ya que desde que murió no he ido a verla al cementerio sé que cuando esté preparada iré pero ahora no...

Mi hermana, abuela y mi padre hablan que si flores y eso y a mi me da mucha pena...

pronto será mi cumpleaños y estan preparando algo lo sé, porque están muy misteriosos todos y a veces les he pillado con las manos en la masa pero no sé de que se trata...

pero no puedo dejar de pensar en un cumpleaños sin ella... y con su cara en mi mente voy cayendo a causa del sueño...

"Hermione despierta"..- oígo la voz de Ron.

"Ahora me levanto".- le digo dandole la espalda a Ron.

"Hermione venga levantaté ¡ya!.

Me siento pero con las piernas aún estiradas, sin abrir los ojos.

"puffff que dolor de cabeza".- me quejo.

"Eso se te pasará ahora".- me dice y siento sus labios en mi frente.

"¿Mucho mejor?".- me pregunta , sonriendo aunque yo sigo teniendo los ojos cerrados, sé que sonríe.

"Sí".- le digo volviéndome a tumbar en la cama.

"Te estás empezando a parecerte a mí cuando me despierto".- me dice, en ese momento abro los ojos.

"¿hay algo malo en eso?".- le pregunto sonriendo.

"No, al contrario" me sonrie pícaramente y luego me da un beso corto en los labios.

Los dos nos sonrojamos la verdad es que aunque ya llevamos casi dos meses de novios todavía nos sonrojamos cuando nos besamos, es una característica de él que me encanta.

el resto del día lo pasamos muy bien a mediodia viene un lechuza con unas cartas.

"Las cartas de Hogwarts".- dice Ginny contenta.

No puedo ocultar mi temor, temor a decirlo, aunque tengo que hablar con mi padre...

"Hermione estás palida, ¿Estás bien?".- me pregunta Ron poniendo un mano en mi mejilla.

"Si, no es nada".- le digo forzando un sonrisa, no creo que se lo haya creido recuerdo lo que me dijo hace meses: " no me engañas".

Veo su cara inconforme pero no puedo decir nada todavía.

Estamos todos comiendo mi padre ha venido del trabajo, no sé cuando voy a hablar con él sin que Ron y Harry se den cuenta, ya que Ginny lo sabe por que se lo he dicho mientras Ron y Harry ordenaban la habitación además de que casi siempre sólo lo veo a mediodía cuando comemos ya que nunca está en casa.

"¿Y que tal?".- pregunta mi padre sonriente.

"Bien, recibimos las cartas del colegio".- contesta Harry contento, se que Hogwarts es su hogar igual que el mío.

Mi padre me mira y yo lo miro después miro a Ginny ella asiente levemente comprendiendo lo que le quería decir.

"Chicos vengan al comedor a preparar una película".- les dice Ginny convincente dirigiendose al comedor.

"Ahora vengo".- le digo insistiendo un poco.

Hablo con mi padre bajito y quedamos de acuerdo que me tengo que quedar aquí y que él miraría de llevarme al colegio de antes, antes de ir a Hogwarts...

Me dirijo hacia al comedor...

"Bueno me voy a ir ¿Vale, vendré tarde".- me dice, ya lo encuentro habitual lo dice cada día.

"Vale".- y cuando cierra la puerta no puedo evitar supirar.

"Ven aquí, que va a empezar".- me dice Ron señalandome un sitio al lado suyo.

"¿Que película es?".- pregunto sentandome.

"Titanic, pufff es muy larga".- dice Harry. (N/A: lo siento lauWG ya sé que en tu fic pusiste que veían titanic, pero es que hay algo de la pelicula que se verá reflejada en el fic, aviso a todos)

"Callaos que empieza y Ron y yo no la hemos visto".- le dice Ginny desde el otro sofá tambien abrazada a Harry.

Ron me pasa el brazo sobre mi ombre y yo me apoyo en su pecho, así pasamos durante las 3 horas y media de película.

"Mira que la he visto veces y sigo llorando...- digo llorando y riéndome a la vez de mí misma.

"No llores, tonta es sólo una película, aunque debo decir que da un poco de pena..." me dice ron besandome en la frente.

" ¿A mi me llamas tonta, tu también has estado a punto de llorar...- le digo enfadada la verdad es que no se como me he enfadado, la verdad que estoy u poco subsceptible..

"Te llamaba tonta, en sentido cariñoso".- me dice asustado, la verdad es que no me tenía que haber puesto así.

"lo siento".- me disculpo.

"No pasa nada" y me acercamas a él ya que antes me había separado de él, sineto un mirada que y miro a Ginny que me mira fijamente, capto su mensaje:

"Tranquila".- me dice con su mirada.

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo

Bueno aquí está el capitulo cuatro, sé que prometí mas alegres pero es que no salen y bueno sé que este ha estado triste, pero no salen como ya lo dije pero tendrá final feliz eso seguro, siento decepcionarlos...

contesto a los reviews:

Conny-B: Gracias me alegra de que te haya gustado y bueno jejeje la verdad no sabía que tenían otra canción en español cuando pueda la conseguiré jejej bueno pues espero que te haya gustado este capitulo aunque seguro que te ha decepcionado. :( adiossss.

Karlila-karlila: jjeejej me alegra de que te haya gustado pero que vá todavía no ha acabado, todavía queda bastante. adiossss

Sarah-Keyko: bueno ejejej a mi tambien me gusto mucho el capitulo pero puff te habrá dececionado este cap porque es triste y la verdad que no será el único... adiossss

Luuluu: si la verdad es que fue menos trsite pero esta volvió a ser triste como lso que vendran de tanto en tanto serán alegres pero no podemos olvidar que uno lo pasa nmal en estas circunstancias... adiossss

LauWG: la verdad es que si que me quedó super bien fue corto pero muy emotivo y bueno jejeje menos mal que te ha gustado, este lo mas seguro que no te haya gustado, por ser triste,... adios wuapa.

ILoveWeasleys: jajajaajj la verdad es que e mi tambien me ha gustado el capitulo anterior y como te avisé es triste jejej y lo he cambiado com ote dije. bueno seguro que te ha decepcionado de todas maneras ya que es triste...adiossssss.

Biank Radcliffe Potter: olaaaaa jajaja la verdad es que tu te habrás decepcionado doble que los demas: primero por no seguir con el momento donde los pilla Ron y la otra porque es triste. bueno el motivo por el que no he seguido la escena es porque como dice la historia el grita enfadado pero en el fondo le encanta que sea Harry el novio de su querida hermana, y bueno la verdad es que el fic sólo se basa en hermione y ron. adiosssss

PibyWeasley: olaaaaa la verdad es que como le he dixo a la persona anterior debes estar decepcionada 2 veces: una por no seguir con la escena de ron y la otra por que es triste. ablamos vale? adiossss.

Dark Lady Evans: primero debes estar enfadada conmigo y decepcionada doble como las demás ya que es triste y no he seguido con la escena que tanto te gustó y bueno si quieres yo pongo el fic en la otra pagina si quieres puedes hacerlo desde allí total jajajaja un critica es una critica jajajajjja. besoss adiossssss

LA VERDAD QUE ME HE QUEDADO SORPERNDIDA DE RECIBIR 9 REVIEWS EN UN FIC TAN TRISTE JAJAJAJ SI AL FINAL VA A SUPERAR A MI OTRO FIC JEJEEJEJ ADIOSSSSSS.


	5. capitulo 5: ¿sola?

Capítulo 5: ¿Sola?

Esta última semana no he podido parar de pensar, ellos se van y yo me quedaré sola, todavía nos les he dicho que me quedo, sólo Ginny está enterada de esto, me da tanto miedo decirlo...

Pronto tendré que decirlo empiezan a sospechar aunque he intentado olvidarme de eso esta semana no he podido, me he alejado de ellos, Ginny lo nota, Harry a veces me pregunta:

"¿Que te pasa? estas como ausente..."

Ron no dice nada pero cuando Harry dice eso siento su mirada azul mirándome intensamente, desvio mi mirada ya que no se cuanto puedo durar con esa mirada de decir que no pasa nada, mientras que es lo contrario, no quiero hacerle daño aunque sé que alejandome y no confiando en él le hago daño, pero yo si confío plenamente en él, pero no quiero preocuparlo sé que el estará ahí siempre, pero no quiero amargarlo con mis problemas...

Debería haber aprovechado estas semana y la que queda de que ellos estén aquí ya que no estaremos todos juntos, durante mucho tiempo, pero siempre las penas pueden más que alegrías, siento envidia de que ellos estén allí juntos mientras yo esté aquí, ahora siento como se sintió Harry en 5 curso cuando yo y Ron estábamos en la cuartel de la orden, ahora siento lo que Sirius sintió al estar en una casa llena de recuerdos, los míos son buenos pero no dejan de ser dolorosos, dolorosos porque quieres olvidar, quieres no llorar, quieres no hacer llorar y preocupar a tus amigos con tus tonterías, se que no lo son ya que ellos me lo dicen un millon de veces, pero así lo pienso yo...

Por las noches me duele ese silencio, me duele ese silencio al pensar que cuando ellos se vayan ese silencio será constante y doloroso temo sumergirme en mi mundo y no salir de él nunca, cerrarme y no salir nunca de allí, un mundo donde sólo hay dolor y soledad, no hay nadie, hablo de la depresión, yo viví esos síntomas, no en mi piel pero si con mi madre, ya que ella tubo y estuvo enferma de ello, cambios de humor, a veces muy alegre y despues muy triste, quisiera escapar sé que no huir de los problemas es de cobardes, pero ahora mismo querría ser cobarde, escapar de todo, pasar de todo, pero todavía no puedo ya que debo acabar mis estudios de la manera muggle.

Siempre soñé compartir clase con ellos en la universidad, siendo auror, aunque me encanta proteger a los elfos domésticos siempre me gustaron esas aventuras y de ellos aprendí mucho, ayudar a la gente eso es lo que me gusta. Poder salvar vidas, protegerlas...

De pequeña antes de descubrir que era bruja quería ser Profesora de descapacitados y pensándolo bien puede que cumpla ese sueño, me encanta ayudar a la gente mis amigos me admiraban de lo valiente que era diciendo eso ya que es muy difícil, pero yo siempre decía:

"es dificil pero no imposible"

Cada vez que veía y veo a alguien descapacitado en algún sitio, siento un cosquilleo en el estómago, y sonrío me imagino abranzando a cada uno de mis alumnos por lo bien que han hecho el ejercicio, sé que son muy cabezotas y es muy duro enseñarlos a comer, etc, pero no es imposible.

"En que piensas".- oigo que me dice Ron. Vuelvo a la realidad estoy sentada en el sofá del salón y Ron está sentado a mi lado, no sé cuando se ha sentado ya que antes no estaba...

"En nada".- haciendo un intento de soreír y no creo que em haya salido bien porque él tiene cara de inconforme.

"Se que te pasa algo, porque no te has enterado de que llevo 5 minutos sentado al lado tuyo y ni siquiera has girado la cabeza para ver quien era, pero si no lo quieres decir no lo digas".- me dice triste Ron.

"No es eso, sólo estaba un poco distraída, en serio".- le digo sonriendo, para que se tranquilice.

"Vale, pero quiero que sepas que me puedes contar lo que sea ¿vale?".- me dice preocupado.

"No importa que me lo repitas todo el tiempo, lo sé".- le digo abrazandolo y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

"Pero quiero que lo recuerdes, siempre".- me dice abrazándome mas fuerte y dándome un beso en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

Ante eso levanto mi cabeza y lo miro emocionada, quito una mano de su espalda y la pongo en su mejilla, y acerco mi cara a la de él para besarlo, un beso dulce y tierno, en el cual yo le trasmito todo mi cariño y amor y él hace lo mismo, pero cuando me separo no puedo evitar que una lágrima salga de mis ojos y lo abrazo fuerte llorando, no puedo parar de pensar que el estará en Hogwarts y aunque yo tenga contacto con él pasaré muchos meses sin besarlo.

"No llores".-me dice abrazándome fuerte.-"sabes que no puedo soportar verte llorar".

Noto que en su voz hay confusión, normal él no lo sabe...

"Es que cada vez que me dices eso me emociono, tu sabes que soy muy sensible".- le digo poniéndole una excusa pero es verdad ya que al principio así lo hacía, me emocionaba y lloraba al pensar que el me ayudaba ya que es muy importante para mí.

"Uy, tengo que empezar a hacer la comida".- le digo separándome de él mirando el reloj.

Estoy haciendo la comida cuando...

"Llego Errol!".- me dice Ginny entrando asustada a la cocina, ella me mira intensamente como queriéndome decir que había llegado la hora...

"Esta tarde lo haré..."- digo susurrando triste...

Me quito las lágrimas que caen, suspiro y pongo mi mejor sonrisa:

"Ron, Harry a comer!".- alzo la voz para que me oigan, mi padre hoy tenía un comida de dentistas del edifico y no venía a comer.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a comer, me tiembla el pulso...

"Mamá dice que mañana vamos a ir con ella al callejon diagon a comprar todo el material.- comenta Ron.

"Que bien!.- sonrio a la fuerza, creo que he sonreído tanto que se ha notado que me pasa algo, disimulo cogiendo el vaso de agua que me había servidoy bebo un poco de agua, este tiembla cuando lo cojo.

"¿Hermione te pasa algo?.- me pregunta Harry.- "es como si no quisieras ir a Hogwarts".- añade Harry mirándome, siento la mirada de Ron, como todas las veces que lo ha hecho cuando Harry me pregunta qeu me pasa...

"No, me encanta Hogwarts, no me pasa nada".- digo.- "uy perdon!".- añado ya que he dejado el vaso de agua y se ha derramado por toda la mesa...

"Pues yo creo que te pasa algo".- insiste Harry.- noto que Ron todavía no me a quitado ojo de encima pero no volteo a verlo, pero lo que no veo es que él se está poniendo rojo y esta cerrando los puños debajo de la mesa.

"¿no ves Harry que no LE PASA NADA?.- empieza a alzar la voz, ante eso miro mi plato intentando que mis las lágrimas que luchan por escapar de mis ojos no caigan.

" ESTOY CANSADO DE QUE OCULTES COSAS! ¿CREES QUE NO TE OIGO LLORAR POR LAS NOCHES?¿CREES QUE NO HE NOTADO QUE ESTAS AUSENTE? ¿CREES QUE NO HE NOTADO QUE ME ESTÁS DEJANDO DE LADO? NO SOY TONTO!.- grita Ron, mis ojos ya no aguantan más y empiezo a llorar, me levanto y me voy corriendo a mi habitación cierro de un portazo la puerta y me tumbo en mi cama a llorar y llorar...

No se cuanto tiempo a pasado pero no mucho, no em importa sólo grito y lloro

Gritando con una almohada en la boca para que no se oigan mis gritos:

"PORQUE!"

"porque la vida fue tan cruel conmigo!"

"¿Por que me toco a mi?"

"PORQUE ME DEJASTE SOLA!".- no me he dado cuenta de que este último grito lo he hecho sin la almohada, oigo como alguien corre por el pasillo y abre la puerta desesperado entra corriendo y me abraza fuerte nunca me había abrazado tan fuerte, siento que sus lágrimas caen en mi cabeza, ya que yo estoy apoyada en su pecho...

"No te dejó sola...".

"Sí que me dejó sola, no la odio porque no podría, pero YO LA NECESITO!.- vuelvo a gritar...

"No te dejó sola ¿me oyes, Está Ginny, Harry y yo, y nunca estarás sola, ademas ella está allá arriba ayudándote, vigilándote, y haciendote compañía...

"Todo era tan fácil cuando ella estaba aquí... Ahora me tendré que quedar aquí..."le digo abrazándolo más fuerte...

"Lo sé,me lo dijo Ginny y nadie lo siente más que yo, siento haberte gritado y haberte hecho llorar, pero me duele mucho que no me cuentes las cosas...

"Pero yo no quiero amargaros con mis problemas ya tenéis los vuestros...- me excuso.

" Ocultandolos nos haces más daño, y no voy a permitir que te derrumbes tu sola, te acuerdas de la película que vimos el otro día?".

"¿Titanic?".- le pregunto ya que hemos visto muchas...

"Sí, ¿recuerdas esa frase: Si saltas tú salto yo?".

"Sí".- le contesto.

" Hay muchas maneras de interpretarla, pero para mí esa frase significa que donde tu estés estare yo, hasta el fin de mis días, cuando tengas ganas de llorar yo estaré aquí, cuando tengas ganas de cualquier cosa yo estaré ahí.- me dice separándome de él y tocándome en mi pecho, señalando en mi corazón.- ya podía mirarlo a los ojos, me sonríe, esa mirada me derrite como amo esa sonrisa.

"Y si tengo ganas de matar...".- le digo sonriendo es mi manera de agradecerle todo lo que ha dicho: sonriendo, porque se que le gusta.

"Bueno si te refieres a matar a besos, más te vale que si lo hagas conmigo..".- me dice sonriendo y acercándose a mí. Nos besamos...

"Que bonito".- dice Ginny suspirando.

Ante eso nos separamos

"¿Estuvieron viendo todo?".- pregunta Ron sonrojado.

"No sabía esa faceta tuya Ronald Weasley, ni tuya ni de ningun otro chico".- dice Ginny entrando en la habitación.- Harry aprende a ser más romántico!.- añade

"Si que la tengo!".- dice Harry aparentado estar dolido por el comentario.

"Pues haber si la sacas, porque esta muy guardadita".- bromea Ginnny.

Ante eso me rio a lo grande, bueno la verdad es que todos nos reímos.

"No sé como lo hacen pero siempre consiguen hacerme reir...- les digo.

"Me alegro".- dice Harry.

"Ahora se que no estoy sola...".- comento.

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Había pensado poner más cosas pero creo que así queda bien. Desde antes de escribir este capítulo pensaba que estaba sola pero no, mis amigos me han ayudado no ha superarlo porque tiene que pasar mucho tiempo pero si a hacerlo más llevadero y mucho, puede que haga un prólogo de 1 ó 2 caps, (si queréis).

La verdad que no quería acabarlo, tan pronto pero creo que he conseguido mi meta: desahogarme y de verdad que lo he conseguido.

Seguro que he sorprendido a muchos con este final jajajaja y la verdad que yo también estoy muy sorprendida de haber hecho esto pero cuand ohe acabado de escribirlo he dicho este es el final pero como he dicho haré prólogos como por ejemplo: Hermione en el colegio muggle y Ron en Hogwarts, haré prologos de momentos romanticos y tiernos después de esto, para contarles que pasó y todo eso jejeje. adiosss

Gracias por leerme.

Contestacion a los reviews:

Angelalegna: Creo que gracias a ti por leer mis penas puffff jajajaja, la verdad que me ha hecho bien descargarlo todo. bueno jajaj seguro que te he sorprendido con el final jajaja pero a mi me gusta.

LauWG: creo que que a ti si que te he decepcionado ya que te gustan los fics largos además de que te había contado un monton de cosas que pensaba hacer y mira jajaja pero con esas cosas haré los prologos, se que es muy raro jajajaja hacer eso pero jaaj cuando he visto como había quedado he dicho, ya dejamos tanto drama... que ya ha habido bastante... bueno ajjaaj que decirte como tengo el capitulo 1 acabado jajaja creoq eu lo anunciaré aquí abajo, que pronto se pondrá, ya que tu lo revisas y vemos como queda jajajajaj seguro que hay mucho por revisar... tkm Wapa, besos.

Biank Radcliffe Potter: Bueno jejejej este tambien es triste pero bueno me gustó como quedó y lo he acabado así pero pondré más cosas pero estas ya serán alegre, a lo mejor no voy a decir que haya algo triste pero siempre se arreglará gracias por leer mis penas (al fin y al cabo). besos

Darkladyevans: lo siento de veras ahora me siento mal y todo ( note preocpes siemrpe soy así) pufff pero bueno este tambien ha sido triste pero tambien bonitas las palabras de Ron. Un beso adiossss

Sarah- keyko: bueno jejejej esta ha acabado bien jejejejeej bueno seguiré poniendo mas jajaajja au nque seran prologos. adiosss

PibyWeasley: graicas por tu apoyo en serio que me animan mucho tus reviews siempre , siemrpe le ves el lado positivo a las cosas jajajajjaja bueno aquí tienes el capitulo 5 jaajaja adiossss.

Conny-B: buen oaquí te pongo porque titanic jajajajaajaj es una chorrada una tonteria pero me gustaba la frase jejejeej bueno este a sifo tambien triste pero ha acabado bien. adiosssss

Gracias por leer mis penas pufff en serio. ahora leereis ( siseguis leyendo claro)otra manerfa de recordar jajaaja flash backs mas que nada.

Bueno creo que puedo anunciar esto ( espero que no me mate LauWG aunque no creo): que cada día está mas cerca que pongamos el fic de: tu popularidad + mi dolo nuestro odio, croe que sólo falta revisarlo que seguro que hay mucho que revisar jejejej bueno adiosssssss.

Hasta prontoooooo


	6. capitulo 6: Fiesta sorpresa

Siento deciros que en el capitulo anterior me precipité muchoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo podeis tomarlo como un final, cuando he acabado este capitulo me he dado cuenta de que podría seguir siendo una historia, ya que Hermione recuerda así que dejemos que el último capitulo fuera un final de esa temporada, aunque habrá flash backs, siento haberos hecho tanto lío en la cabeza, tomaros esto como prologo o como capitulos deguidos jajajja que lío lo siento de veras. K VERGÜENZA, ahiora se lo que sentiste tú Lau cuando te pasó eso jjajjajajaj. ahora sí el capitulo:

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

CAPITULO 6: Fiesta sorpresa

Yo y mis alumnos estamos en clase esperando a que alguien entre en la clase ahora aparece y todos hacemos el mismo gesto:

"Sorpresa".- le decimos en gestos a la vez.

Hilary una niña de pelo castaño un poco enmarañado se acerca a dos niños un poco más altos que ella, uno es moreno y el otro pelirrojo. La verdad es que son sus mejores amigos forman un trío inseparable, sonrío, cada vez que los veo juntos o separados me acuerdo de mi vida anterior, de ellos, ellos eran mi vida y todavía lo son pero no los veo, hace años que no los veo me escribo con ellos y hablo con ellos por teléfono, suelto un pequeña carcajada, por fin Ron se decidió a aprender a emplear el teléfono... Una lágrima se escapa de mis ojos, estoy emocionada cuando veo que Hilary sigue abrazando a sus dos amigos...

Ella ve que lloro se acerca a mí y me hace gestos:

¿Que te pasa profesora?.- me dice moviendo sus manos hágilmente.

Estoy emocionada, felicidades!.- le digo con gestos.

Gracias, sé que usted ha planeado esto también...- me dice con gestos y después me abraza.

La verdad que no tenía que agradecerme nada ya que yo lo hago gustosa, ese era mi sueño y lo he cumplido, al fin después de 3 años de carrera he conseguido ser profesora de discapacitados, mas bien de sordomudos pero también voy los fines de semana a una organización de síndrome de down para hacerles compañia un ratito.

Observo toda la decoración, ha quedado muy bonito, veo como el trío habla y habla jajajaj río y sonrío otra vez al recordar mi tiempo en Hogwarts, veo la inmensa sonrisa que se asoma por la cara de Hilary y la verdad sé lo que se siente ya que yo lo viví hace años...

FLASH-BACK

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Estoy en mi casa sola , durante este mes sin Hogwarts ha sido peor de lo que pensaba, ya que estoy sola en casa, ahora no estan ni Ron, ni Ginny, ni Harry y papá siempre está en el campo de fútbol entrenando (ya que es el delegado) siempre es la misma rutina: A las 9:00 empiezo las clases y salgo a las 13:00 llego a casa y hago la comida para mí y para papá, comemos y después vuelvo al colegio, empiezo a las 15:00 y salgo a las 17:30 llego a casa y de ahí a mi inseparable ordenador que es mi única compañia. Me he sumergido en Internet y sobretodo messenger donde hablo con mis compañeros de clase, la verdad que es lo único que me consuela, a parte de las cartas de Ron, Harry y Ginny... Con mi padre si me cruzo 10 minutos hablando es un milagro, ya que en la comida donde es el único momento donde podemos hablar le cuento cosas del colegio y me dice un simple:

"Vale, ¿que quieres que haga?".

Y las únicas veces que me habla es para reñirme con las tareas del hogar y para los estudios.

Sí, aunque quien se hubiera imaginado que Hermione Granger suspendería 4 asignaturas en el trimestre... Todo tiene una justificación, me encataba aprender los hechizos y estudiar magía que era lo que me gustaba pero esto... No que vá

¿Para que me interesa saber que en la guerra de lombardia Napoleón III traicionó a los Italianos, y que jugaba a dos caras entre la guerra de los austriacos e Italianos? para nada...

Pero bueno mañana es mi cumpleaños y la verdad tengo muchas ganas de ver las lechuzas de mis amigos, si siempre tengo muchas ganas imaginate ahora...

Hermione dice: adiossssss.

Apago el ordenador y me voy a acostar, mañana será un día muy especial.

Me despierto a las 9:00 no sé porque tan pronto ya que es sábado me extraña que todavía no haya recibido una carta, la verdad que en sus cartas eran muy misteriosas a veces no sabía que contestarles ya que no entendía, y cuando a veces hablabamos por la chimenea, ya que le pedían permiso a Dumbledore y también porque yo he conectado mi chimenea a los polvos flú, estaban de lo más misteriosos, a veces cuando aparecía en la chimenea los veía hablando bajito tramando algo...

He acabado de desayunar y me pongo a limpiar un poco mi cuarto cuando de repente oigo un ulular mi primera felicitación corro hacia la lechuza...

"Hola Hedwig".- le digo mientras le quito la carta y le acaricio, ella enseguida prende el vuelo.

Abro la carta ansiosa:

_¡Hola Hermione!_

_Que tal? nosotros aquí aburridos, bueno no te cuento nada ya que esta tarde a las 17:00 le hemos pedido a Dumbledore su chimenea para que podamos hablar por ella y si te lo cuento por la carta como que no vamos a saber que contar..._

_Hasta luego_

_Harry_

Estoy algo decepcionada, ya que yo me esperaba un ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione! pero nada, bueno supongo que lo harán esta tarde hablando por la chimenea

Esta mañana ha sido la peor se me ha hecho larguísima, mi hermana me ha llamado para felicitarme, al fin una felicitación...

A mi padre se lo he tenido que recordar durante todos estos días anteriores y también me ha felicitado

son las 16:30 y corro a mi cuarto a cambiarme ya que todavía llevo el pijama la verdad es que voy más cómoda en mi casa y como no salgo...

Me siento en el sofá a esperar las 16:55 y nada pufff estoy que no puedo más tengo ganas de hablar con ellos...

Las 16:59, sólo queda un minuto y ellos siempre son puntuales...

Ding- Dong!

Bien ahora justo la puerta ahora que son las 17:00 y que van a aparecer en la chimenea puffff

"ya voy".- digo de mala gana.

Al abrir la puerta me quedo en shock y abro los ojos como platos.

Ahí enfrente hay un chico alto, guapo, fuerte, con pecas en la cara y pelirrojo, mi mejor amigo, mi novio me mira sonriendo y suelta una pequeña carcajada al ver mi cara...

"¿Así es como recibes a las visitas? ¿sin invitarlas a pasar a tu casa?".- me dice sonriendo.

"Tu...aquí, hogwarts.. allí".- le digo intentando reaccionar.

"Al final tendré que entrar sin que me invites".- dice sonriendo entrando y cerrando la puerta.

Sigo callada, la verdad que no me lo creo, creo que estoy viendo visiones, veo que él entra al comedor yo sigo en mi posición petrificada mis piernas no responden.

"Puff si al final tendré que despertarte de ese trance".- dice como si fuera mucho trabajo y me besa, al principio de la sorpresa no le correspondo pero después cuando asimilo que está aquí sí y lo hago como si fuera mi último beso cierro los ojos y le trasmito todo lo que siento, que ganas tenía de besarlo...

Nos separamos por la necesidad de aire:

"Que ganas tenía de volver a besarte..." le digo y me vuelvo a acercar a él para besarlo, cosa que él no se niega, si no al contrario me trasmite que él también sentía lo mismo que yo.

"¿Puedo sentarme? me flaquean las piernas".- le digo, esto provoca una gran carcajada en él y nos sentamos.

"¿que haces aquí?¿Cómo has llegado?.- le pregunto.

"Hola a ti también, jjajaj te has quedado blanca como la pared".- me dice riendo.

"¿Me vas a contestar o no?.- le digo con el entrecejo fruncido, ya que se ré de mí.

" El cómo no te lo puedo decir es un secreto, pero he venido porque tenía muchas ganas de verte, te echaba de menos"

"¿Y nada mas?.- le pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido, ya que pensaba que me felicitaría.

"No ¿por qué?".

"No, nada".- le digo desilusionada y triste.

Me acerca más a él de lo que estabamos y dice:

"Tonta...".- y me besa.

" Cómo se te ocurre pensar que me iba a olvidar de tu cumpleaños".- me dice separando unos milímetros su boca para susurrarme eso, y me vuelve a besar.

"La verdad es que si que lo soy".- le digo sonriendo, de repente se pone de pie y saca un benda negra del bolsillo.

"¿Para que es eso?.- le pregunto extrañada.

"Me pensaba que eras mas lista".- me dice riendo.- Tengo un sorpresa para tí.- añade.

"¿Más?".- le pregunto mientras él me pone la benda. Oígo que ríe por la pregunta, siento que se pone enfrente mío.

"Ahora a la de tres nos vamos a telestranportar a un sitio vale?.- me dice dándome instrucciones.

"Vale.- le digo asintiendo, siento como me da un rapido beso en los labios.

" Una...,dos...,tres". Y tocamos algo no sé que es ya que llevo la venda, siento una sensación en el estómago.

Siento como que estoy sentada en el suelo debo haberme caído por el traslador, siento como que ese sitio donde nos hemso transportado es mi hogar y sé donde estamos, sonrío parece que Ron se ha dado cuenta de que sonrío:

"¿Por qué sonríes?.- me pregunta cogiéndome de la mano para levantarme.

"Sé donde estamos".- le digo simplemente sonriendo.

"Entonces ya no es el caso que lleves la benda.-Dice, noto que en su voz hay cierta desilusión, me quita la venda y mirándome a los ojos añade.- Ya me has chafado el plan.

"Tontito".- le digo y lo beso.

Cuando nos separamos me fijo donde estamos estamos justo enfrente de la dama gorda, ésta me mira y sonríe:

"Oh señorita Hermione, cuanto tiempo, la hecho de menos".- me dice sonriendo sincera.

"Yo también".- le digo con melancolía.

"Bueno vamos entrando ¡moneo puella!.- dice Ron.

Se abre el retrato cuando entramos los veo a todos con una sonrisa con un cartel a lo grande que pone:

¡FELICIDADES HERMIONE!

En ese momento me pongo a llorar de la emocion y voy hacia Harry y lo abrazo y le susurro muchas veces:

"Gracias..."- en cada abrazo daba un millon de gracias.

Me dirijo hacia Ron y lo abrazo fuerte y hago lo mismo que con el resto solo que cuando le doy las gracias lo beso fuerte, al cabo de no se cuanto oigo un par de carraspeos y cuando me separo no puedo mas que ponerme roja de la vergüenza, también Ron lo está.

Harry para disimular pone música, empieza la fiesta, conversaciones, risas, baile, todo, no falta nada...

Me siento en el sofá mas próximo cansada de tanto bailar y miro mi reloj y no lo puedo creer se ha pasado el tiempo volando son las 21:00 y tengo que irme a casa, aunque no esté mi padre en casa ya que siempre viene tarde, debo estar allí. No puedo evitar estar triste ya que debo irme

"¿Que te pasa?.- me pregunta Ron sentándose a mi lado.

"Pues que ya es tarde y debo irme".- le digo triste.

"No te vas a ir hablamos con tu padre y Dumbledore dijo que dormirías aquí en Hogwarts, pero en la sala de los menesteres".- dice sonriendo.

"¿Si?".- pregunto emocionada.

"Sí, así que no te libraras tan fácilmente de mí me tendras que aguantar hasta mañana por la noche".

"¿y quien te ha dicho que quería librarme?.- le digo pícaramente, sonriendo.

Eran las 22:00 y la gente empezó a irse a los dormitorios sólo quedamos los 4 en la sala común.

"Voy a buscarte un pijama y te lo presto para esta noche".- me dice Ginny, y sube hacia su habitación.

"¿que tal te va en el colegio muggle Hermione?".- me pregunta Harry, ante eso bajo la mirada al suelo, me pongo triste pero debo ser fuerte así que alzo la mirada aguantandome.

"Bien..."- miento.- Uyyy mira que hora es son las 22:05 creo que es hora de ir a mi habitación...- digo cambiando de tema, y me levanto. Hay unos segundos de silencio hasta que llega Ginny con el pijama.

"Toma".- me dice tendiéndome el camison.

"Buenas noches".- les digo a Harry y a Ginny seguido de dos besos en la mejilla.

"Buenas noches Ron".- le digo a Ron dándole un corto beso en los labios.

"Un momento no pensaras ir sola ¿no? yo te acompaño".- me dice Ron

"No hace falta".- le digo excusándome, no quiero que venga porque eso significará que tenga que aguantarme más tiempo...

"Yo te acompaño".- le dice Ron.- Hasta luego.- se despide de Harry y Ginny mientras me toma de la mano y me arrastra hacia el retrato.

Durante el camino vamos en silencio agarrados de la mano cuando llegamos pasamos 3 veces y aparece una puerta entramos, esta es igual que la mía lo que un poco más grande...

"Bueno.. tengo que cambiarme y...".- le digo

"Si, yo ya me voy pero quiero hacerte una pregunta".- me dice serio y con decisión.

"¿cual?".- le pregunto curiosa.

"¿Que tal los estudios?.- me pregunta Ron preocupado.

"¿A que viene esa pregunta?.- le digo alterándome , me ha salido así.

"La verdad es que es una manera de saber como te sientes, y parece que no te sientes bien ya que cuando Harry te lo ha preguntado no has respondido sincera...".-me explica.- dime la verdad.- me suplica.

"Suspendo 4 podría ser peor ¿no?".- le digo consolandome a mí misma.

"Hermione...".- empieza a decir.

"YA SÉ LO QUE VAS A DECIR. NO ERES TU MISMA, HERMIONE NUNCA A SIDO ASÍ SIMPRE HA SIDO RESPONSABLE Y ESTUDIOSA QUE NO PUEDE COMETER ERRORES, QUE ERA PERFECTA, QUE DEBES ESTUDIAR MÁS SI NO NO SERAS NADIE EN LA VIDA, QUE OS DECEPCIONÓ LO SÉ Y QUE NO DEBO DEJAR QUE TODO LO QUE HA PASADO ME INFLUYA EN LOS ESTUDIOS... ¡¡ PERO NO PUEDO!".- exploto a llorar ante eso me abraza y me arrastra a que me siente en la cama.

"Yo sé que no puedes y sí fuiste perfecta y lo sigues siendo, eres perfecta para mí por eso te quiero y todo el mundo comete errores y eso no es un error sacar malas notas, no es un error en tu caso y no me decepcionas en absoluto te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a decir no eres nuestra amiga por ser empollona o ser más lista si nó por ser tú, tú con tu ternura, con tu dulzura, con tu buen corazón, con tu fuerza...".-

"Nunca me vas a decepcionar... ni a mí, ni a Harry, ni a Ginny".

¿Con mi fuerza?.- le pregunto extrañada.

"Hermione aunque sé que lo llevas mal tu eres fuerte eres fuerte porque intentas mil y una manera para que no nos demos cuenta de lo que sientes cosa que no funciona conmigo si me hubiera pasado a mí no podría, tú aunque estés mal siempre encuentras palabras para hacernos sentir bien con nuestros tontos problemas..."

" No soy fuerte soy débil, no puedo... Por ejemplo el otro día mi profesora me dijo que me espabilara y me puse a llorar sin motivo, me siento agobiada, sola...".-

"Sí se que os tengo a vosotros pero en casa me siento sola, nunca hay nadie y esa casa está llena de recuerdos, el otro día hice como la última vez que hablamos grité hasta que me quedé sin voz grite y no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable por mis pensamientos...- me adelanto ya que había abierto la boca para contestarme.

"¿Que pensamientos?.- me pregunta.

"Amor y odio a la vez. Amor porque es mi madre y odio por haberme dejado... A veces quisera haberme ido con ella que me llevase con ella y así no sufriría y no os haría sufrir a los demás..."

"Hermione prometeme un cosa".- me dice serio.

"No vuelvas a decir eso nunca, yo sé que es duro pero por favor no digas que te quieres morir, porque eso significaría que no quieres estar conmigo...".- me dice triste.

"No, no quería decir eso, yo te quiero mucho.. le digo y le doy un beso en los labios.

"Creo que voy a cambiarme".- le digo

"Y yo voy a irme".- dice Ron.

"No por favor quedate, hacía tiempo que no te veía".- le digo abrazándolo.

"Bueno, vale".- dice sonriendo alegre.

"voltéate".- le indico

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Esa noche él se quedó conmigo yo todavía lloraba hacia tiempo que no me desahogaba con alguien y después nos dormimos nunca lo olvidaré, no me dejó sola en ningún momento...

Sonrío todavía con los recuerdos es noche fue especial ya que hacía un mes que no lo habia visto y lo extrañé mucho...

Muevo mi cabeza en señal de despertar de mi trance y me dirijo a mis niños, a mis alumnos para jugar con ellos, es lo mínimo que se merecen por darme todo su cariño y esta alegría que siento al tenerlos cerca...

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Bueno ya está por fin lo he acabado uffffff 9 y media pufffff jajajajajja bueno espero que os haya gustado estoy segura que ha una persona en especial le ha gustado por ser largo jajaj doy un pista: empieza por: Lau y acaba por: WG jajaajjaaj y bueno contesto los reviews:

Conny-B: buenp siento la quivocación la verdad es que despues estuve pensando en lo que pondría mas adelante y bueno la verdad es que mesalía que este y el siguiente podrían ser prologos pero lo que yo quería hacer mas delante no lo era así lo siento de veras. espero que te haya gustado. besos. hasta pronto

IloveWasley: jajaja la verdad que era bonito final pero jajaj al final le he cogido acriño a la historia y bueno la verdad es que escribiendo el 6 me he dado cuenta qeu tenía que seguir jajaja lo siento siento haber dicho que era el final, la verdad que es el final de esa epoca jajaaj .bueno espero que te guste. TKM adiossss. besos

LunnaPotter1: bueno jejeje tomate esto como un prologo a lo que quieras me alegra de que te haya gustado jejej hasto pronto. besos

PibyWeasley: jajaja la verdad que he sorprendido y bueno ja verdad que he decepcionado jajajaj por esto de que me he ekivocado y todo el rollo. espero que te guste adiosssss. besos

Biank Radcliffe Potter: olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bueno la verdad es que ha mi tambien me gusto mucho com ome quedó jajajaj bueno me alegro que t ehaya gustado la historia y espero que te guste este capítulo.

Rosely: buen oque te voy a decir que no te haya dicho, me alegra de que te guste mis historia y bueno que me alegra haberte conocido, lee el e-mail. adiossssss. muchos besos tkmmmm.

Dark lady evans: buen oseguro que cuando has leido lo de arriba del capitulo has dicho ummmm ya me parecía raro jajajaj es un presentimiento que tengo jajajajaaj no em hagas caso. bueno total que tomate esto como un prologo o lo que quieras jajajajaaj la verdad es que hata yo misma quería matarme jjajajajaa. bueno espero que te guste este capitulo. adiossss. besoss. Por cierto he intentado agregarte per on osé si es que no coincidimos o es que te he agregad oa la dire ekivocada.

LuuLuu: bueno la verdad que ese cambio radical tambien ha sido mío imaginate que nunca tienes responsabilidades ( las minimas) y todo se te viene encima y vienen un monton de responsabilidad sin que las quieras y bueno ejej espero que te guste este cap o prologo como quieras llamarlo jejej adiosssss.

LauWG: aunque no hayas escrito te respondo ajajja porque creo que no podías escribir review n ome acuerdo ajajaj bueno que ya sé lo que pasaste tu y ahora lo he pasado yo confundiendome jajaj entre un prologo y un capitulo jajajaja bueno TKMMMMM adiossss.

OS RECOMIENDO A TODOS QUE LEAIS EL FANFIC "QUINCE DIAS" QUE ES DEL USUARIO Lau-cervi weasley QUE ES MÍO Y DE LA MAGNIFICA ESCRITORA DE ARRIBA LauWG jajajajaj ( LO HE DICHO MUCHAS VECES ME ENCANTAN SUS HISTORIAS).

HASTA PRONTO Y DEJAD REVIEWSSSSSSSS


	7. capitulo 7: aunque no te pueda ver

Capitulo 7: Aunque no te pueda ver...

Hace justo 5 años que te fuiste recuerdo nítidamente ese momento me apartaste de todos para hablar conmigo a solas, durante todo ese día estuviste triste y yo sentía mucha curiosidad, pero después de estos 5 años me doi cuenta que yo sabía que pasaría algo así, lo sabía pero tenía tanto miedo que me negaba a pensarlo, nos dirigimos al jardín a pasear y paseamos un rato en silencio sus manos temblaban y para darle apoyo a que me contara la cogi de la mano...

Flash- back

oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-

¿Hermione que pasa?.- le pregunto cogiendola de la mano.

"Se me hace muy difícil decirtelo".- me dice bajando la vista al suelo, todavía caminando.

"Dilo, por favor".- le digo deteniéndome y poniendo mi mano en su barbilla y hago que me mire.

"Ron tu sabes que estos años han sido muy dificiles para mí y...".- empieza a decirme.

"Hermione al grano".- le digo preocupado.

"Me voy a ir a estudiar a fuera".- me dice. Ante eso me quedo congelado, estático sin saber que decir o que hacer.

"Pero si aquí está la carrera que quieres estudiar".- le digo cuando ya he recuperado el habla.

"Lo sé Ron pero necesito irme lejos, necesito irme a vivir lejos por un tiempo, en una casa nueva donde nada me recuerde, quiero olvidar los malos momentos que sé que aquí nunca voy a poder superar porque están constantemente en mi cabeza".- me confiesa

"Sabes que huir no es la mejor forma...".- le reprimo.

"Lo sé Ron, pero necesito no pensar en nada, caminar por un mundo donde no me recuerde a algo del pasado, estar sola...".- me confiesa

"¿Estar sola a que te refieres?".- le digo tragando saliva.

"Ron no me lo pongas más dificil, por favor".- me ruega.

" No , no".- le digo a la vez que niego con la cabeza y me voy corriendo hacia la casa, no podía estar más tiempo necesito pensar...

"Intenta ponerte en mi lugar".- oigo que me grita Hermione con voz temblorosa, noto que esta llorando igual que yo en este momento, me dirijo a mi cuarto ya que estamos en la madriguera y cierro con un hechizo, necesito pensar...

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-oooo-ooo-ooo-oooo-oooo-ooo-

Necesitaba pensar y estuve el día siguiente encerrado pensando...

Me dejaba, después de todo lo que hice, estuve con ella en todo momento y le enseñaba que había que afrontar los problemas, pero parecía que no lo había aprendido, recordé todos nuestros momentos juntos y lo comprendí después me puse en su lugar como dijo ella aunque debo admitir que fue mi último recurso.

Lo entendía, entendia que necesitaba aclarar todo, normal: su madre muerta, su abuelo muerto ( si murió a los 3 ó 4 meses despues de su madre), su hermana con mucho trabajo con su ahijada que nació, es realmente hermosa voy a verla cada vez que puedo, su padre con una nueva "amiga" como dice él eso le sentó muy mal a ella, me decía que tenía asimilado que él tenía que hacer su vida pero que le sentaba mal, y es normal, después también los estudios consiguió sacarselos pero le costó mucho y bueno un día se decidió por fin a ir a ver a su madre al cementerio yo fui con ella, la verdad es que no me gusta pero lo hice por ella, estuvimos buscando y ella a lo lejos la vio empezó a llorar y yo la abrazé ella en su bolso llevaba un rosa y una carta, le pusimos la rosa y le dije que la dejaba sola por si le quería decir algo, a los 5 minutos de estar paseando por allí llegué y le pregunté si estaba bien me dijo que ya estaba, que habia dejado la carta ahí y nos fuimos fue un día duro para ella y para mí también viendo como sufría, pero me dijo: podría haber sido peor, estoy un poco más aliviada.

Y aún con todo eso procuparaba sonreir para que estuvieramos contentos, durante esos tres años que siguieron despues de eso ella con lso estudios y tratando de sonreir no tuvo ningun momento para pensar sola...

Cogí pergamino y pluma y escribí:

Flash -back

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

_Hermione nos vemos en mi casa a las 17:00 pm tenemos que hablar a solas..._

Veo como pig sale volando por la ventana, me visto y bajo abajo.

Ron!.- grita mamá acercandose para abrazarme.

Menos mal que has bajado me tenias tan preocupada...- dice llorando abrazandome mas fuerte.

Mamá ya...- le digo separándome de ella.

¿Sabes que Hermione a estado aquí mientras tu estabas encerrado?.- empieza mi madre con la regañina.

"No lo sabía, pero ya está le he enviado una lechuza para quedar de verme con ella hoy. Me tienes que hacer un favor muy grande mamá.- le digo rogandole.

"¿el que?".- pregunta curiosa.

"Bueno, quiero despedirme de ella y quisera que nos dejaras sólos...".- le pido con las mejilllas sonrojadas.

"Uhhmmmm, ¿y que tienes pensado hacer?".- pregunta con el entrecejo fruncido

"Ayyyy mamá que cotilla, ¿Lo harás?.- le digo con un brillo en los ojos ilusionado.

"Bueno vale...".- dice girándose.- Y ahora a Desayunar que debes de tener un hambre...

"Gracías mama le digo acercandome y abrazandome a ella por detras.- Por si lo quieres saber he pensado en una cena romantica...- le digo flojito.

" Ohhhh que tierno mi pequeño Ronnie, ahora mas motivo tengo para dejaros sólo, además no podía hacer otra cosa, entiendo que quieras despedirte de ella de una manera especial... me dice volteando hacia mí mirandome y guiñando un ojo.

"Gracias por entenderme...".- le digo sonriendo.- ¿Que vas hacer para desayunar?.- añado.

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Todo está listo, la cena en el horno para que se mantenga caliente, en el jardín debajo de un árbol un mantel extendido por el césped con velas encendidas, todo está listo sólo falta ella, estoy en frente de la chimenea esperándola, estoy un poco nervioso, ¿poco? no, estoy temblando...

"pafffff".- y veo a Hermione tumbada enfrente mía. (N/A: ya lo sé pedazo onomatopeya jajajaj pero es que no sabía cual poner, pero bueno la cuestion es que hermione ha llegado)

"¿Te has hecho daño? .- le pregunto mientras le tiendo la mano.

" Ron!.- dice emocionada Hermione abrazandome.

"estaba muy preocupada...".- empieza a confesarme.

"shhhh, después habrá tiempo de hablar, ahora cierra los ojos".- le interrumpo.

"¿Para que?".- me pregunta curiosa.

"Sólo cierralos, yo te guio".- le digo

Ella asiente con la cabeza y los cierra.

La voy guiando y dandole instrucciones cogiendola por la cintura detras de ella.

"ahora abrelos".- le digo soltandola y poniendome al lado suyo para ver su cara.

Sus ojos se han abierto más de lo normal, su boca esta abierta, no sabe que decir veo como cierra los ojos otra vez y los vuelve a abrir, sonrío al ver ese gesto, nunca lo había visto pero debo decir que es el que mas me ha gustado, tan inocente y tierno...

Gira su cara para mirarme y veo como se le cae una la lágrima de esos preciosos ojos miel. Sonrío y se acerca a mí y me abraza fuerte , se separa un poco me pone sus manos en mis mejillas y me besa, no un beso normal, si no que me ha trasmitido todo lo que siente ante esto, un beso apasionado, nunca lo había sido tanto, pero no por eso deja de ser dulce al contrario, yo le respondo igualmente poniendo mis manos en su cintura ella ante eso pasa sus brazos por mi cuello.

Nos separamos por falta de aire le cojo de la mano y la arrastro hasta el mantel.

"sientate mientras yo voy a buscar la cena".- le digo y me voy a buscar al cena

Sirvo en los platos y con un toque de varita los platos se elevan y me dirijo al jardín.

Veo que ella ya ha abierto las cervezas de mantequilla. Y me siento a su lado.

Comemos en silencio, mirandonos fijamente, algun que otra vez el silencio se interrumpe por un: te quiero y un beso pero nada más.

Acabamos y con un toque de varita desaparece todo, ya es de noche son las 19:00. Apoyo mi espalda en el arbol y abro los brazos para que se acerque y se siente entre mis pierna. Y así lo hace, rodeao su cintura con mis brazos y ella apoya su cabeza en mi pecho y sus manos encima de las mías y apoyo ligeramente mi cabeza en la suya, pasamos unos minutos en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo, al contrario un silencio donde fluyen nuestros sentimientos sin que nada nos distraiga.

"Gracías".- susurra ella, terminando el silencio.

"¿Por que?.- le digo.

"Por estar todos estos años junto a mí y más por estos 3 años que aunque hayan sido tristes tambien han sido maravillosos a la vez y todo por tí".- me confiesa.

"No tienes por qué agradecer nada, yo hago lo que me dice el corazón, es a él al que le tienes que agradecer, y no eres la única yo también debo agradecerle, que te haya elegido a tí, agradecerle estos sentimientos tan puros y que sé que nunca se irán, aunque te marches".- le confieso.

"Ron...".- empieza hermione.

"No, quiero que me escuches".- le digo y hago que que se siente enfrente mía para que me mire cuando le hable.

Ahí fue cuando le dije todo lo que pensé durante ese día encerrado:

Flash-back

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

_Si ayer tuviste un día gris_

_tranquila, yo haré canciones para ver,_

_si así consigo hacerte sonreir..._

_Si lo que quieres es huir_

_camina, yo haré canciones para ver,_

_si así consigo fuerzas pa' vivir..._

Durante estos años que han sido un infierno y tambien debo decirte que también para mí, porque verte sufrir era como si me pasara a mí, pero aún así he intenta hacerte sonreir a mi manera, con mis tonterías, mis locura, mis bromas y sobretodo con mi amor y estando a tu lado y sé que lo he conseguido y aunque yo no esté allí contigo seguiré haciendolo, aunque sea por teléfono o por carta...

Huyes, yo te enseñé que debías enfrentar los problemas pero también entiendo que quieras irte han pasado muchas cosas estos años sé que fue hace 5 años pero que no has podido pensar sola, yo pensaba que enfrentariamos los problemas juntos pero hasta ayer que estuve encerrado meditando me di cuenta que debes afrontarlo tu sola, con mi ayuda pero sola a tu manera y no te preocupes por que yo esté aquí, yo me las arreglaré para conseguir fuerzas de donde sean para vivir sin besarte o tocarte y acariciarte, pero también esas fuerzas saldrán de mi corazón, haciendo que aguante esas ganas, esto que siento por tí me dará fuerzas para seguir sin derrumbarme

_No tengo más motivos para darte, _

_que este miedo que me da, _

_no volverte a ver nunca maás_

Lo que me da miedo es que te guste el camino fácil, allí harás tu vida, tu carrera, allí no habrá problemas familiares que te hagan daño, se que no me olvidarás y se que no me abandonarás, pero nadie me quitará ese miedo siempre habrá una posibilidad entre un millon...

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

_Creo ver la lluvia caer en mi ventana te veo _

_pero no está lloviendo,_

_No es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento_

_hoy te hecho de menos..._

_Yo solo quiero hacerte saber amiga, estés donde estés,_

_que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré,_

_si te sientes sola, hablame,_

_que te estaré escuchando..._

_aunque no te pueda ver...(x2)_

Eso fue lo que le dije, los dos llorabamos por mis palabras, pero debía decirselo para tener la conciencia tranquila, todavía me duele estoy mirando por la ventana de mi cuarto aquel árbol donde le confesé todo, donde la hice mía esa noche y en ese momento me quedó claro que no habia ninguna posibilidad que ella se quedara allí, donde me despedí de ella... lloro al recordarlo hoy hace 5 años justos te hecho tanto de menos...

En cada carta y en cada conversacion que tenemos le repito que siempre estaré en su corazon que si me necesita, sólo diga mi nombre y yo lo sentiré, estamos conectados por nuestros sentimientos, y aunque ella esté allí y yo aquí, y si se siente sola que me hable yo la escucharé la sentiré, le acompañaré donde sea aunque no la vea...

Guardo todos los momentos con ella en mi mente. Me levanto y saco de un cajón un sobre, sonrío, esa carta es la que me dio fuerzas y sigue dandome fuerzas, la saco del sobre, la despliego y leo:

_Querido Ron:_

_Creo que no lo sabías pero me voy mañana, hemos estado esta tarde y esta noche juntos y no te lo he dicho quería disfrutar esa cena y sorpresa que me has preparado, me has confesado todo lo que sentías y me lo has demostrado, nunca había sentido tantas cosas a la vez, amor, alegria, pasión, ternura... y aunque tu insistas en que no te lo agradezca no puedo: Gracías por haberme hecho sentir querida, por hacerme sentir esto que nunca podré olvidar, se que será duro que yo me vaya y también lo será para mí, pero quiero que sepas que nunca te olvidaré, siempre te tendré en mi mente y en mi corazon ya lo sabes, y no sé cuanto tiempo pasará, pero para sentirte todavía más recordaré todos y cada uno de nuestros momentos juntos y el más especial el último, esta noche ha sido inolvidable como todas las anteriores, siento irme así sólo con una nota pero quiero dejarlo así, no quiero que me vayas a despedir al aeropuerto, ni nada, quiero quedarme con esas ultimas palabras que me dijiste: te quiero. No te despediste y yo ahora si que me despediré de tí pero no con un adios si nó con un: Hasta luego ( no un hasta luego de decir de que nos escribiremos) si no que Volveré, y cuando vuelva yo estaré allí contigo, y no me volveré a ir nunca sin tí, ya que como tú me has dicho me esperarás._

_Te quiere _

_Hermione_

Ha habido muchas más pero estas sólo hablan de lo que estudia, de sus niños, etc.. La verdad es que es mucho mejor ya que no es tan doloroso, y preferimos no hacernos mas daño al pensar que estamos lejos, aunque se que volverá a mí.

Ya son las 1:00 am un día menos que queda para verte ya que sé que volverás no se cuando pero tu me prometiste que volverías y yo te esperaré con los brazos abiertos y cuando te abraze, te quedarás para siempre conmigo y no te volverás a ir nunca más sin mí.

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bueno jeje creo que este fic si que se está acabando de verdad, si no se me acurre nada mas que no creo este es el penultimo capitulo y tendré que decirle adios a este fic donde he puesto casi todos mis sentimientos pero que em ha ayudado a desahogarme...

Por cierto la cancion se llama: aunque no te pueda ver creo que todo el mundo la conoce pero si no os recomiendo que la consigais la letra no está toda, solo pude poner un cachito. adiosssss

Contesto reviews:

Lunnapotter1: olaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bueno jajaja tomatelo como un cap jajaj igual que este ajajaja ahora creo qeu este si que es el definitivo penultimo. bueno espero que igual que te gustaron todos los capitulos tambien te guste este. besosssss

Conny-b: olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bueno jeje espero que tus dudas esten resueltas jejeejeej. y bueno he escrito otro fic jaajajaj y bueno jejeje abajo pondré el titulo. besos adiosssss

LauWG: Olaaaaaa jajaj bueno jejeeeje me alegra de que te gustara jajaja por cierto, jje lo de la fiesta pasó en realidad mis amigos me prepararon una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa y participó toda la clase ( que raro) pero no vinieron ni la mitad jajajaja pero bueno jajajaj. y depsue slo de la profesora de sordomudos jaja como te dije quiero dedicarme a eso jaajjaaj. espero conseguirlo. adiossssss. besosssss tkmmmmmmmmm

Biank RAdcliffe: olaaaaaaaaaaaaa bueno ajjaa contigo estoy hablando por msn ahora jajajaj bueno me alegra de que te guste el fic jeejejej. espero que te guste este capitulo. besosss adiossssss.

Angelalegna: olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa buen ome alegra de que te gustara y espero que tus dudas hayan quedado respondidas si no es el caso pues me pregutnas y yo te respondo vale?. adiosssss. besosç

Rosely: olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me alegra de que te gustara el capitulo jejeje buen ote juro que mañana te envio un e-mail jaja pero es que no sabia que contarte y así pues mis e-mails son mas largos jajajajaj. besossss tkmmmm adiosssss

IloveWeasley: olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ejjejeej bueno jejej me alegra de que te gustara el capitulo jajaja debo decir que yo tuve una fiesta como esa jajaja pero sin ronnie :( jjajajaj de toas maneras es mi cuñadito ajaaaj (ya te contare) jajaaajajaj bueno jejejej pues no se que mas decirte jaja sól ote aconsejo algo: jajaj si no te quiweres suicidar ( ke basta soy) jajjaja nunca te comas un yogurt de esos y encima mafia jajajajajajajjaja . XDDDDDD jajajajaj adiossssss. TKMMMMMM yo tb jaja creo que lo sabes jajajaja. adiosssss po cierto creo que has sido mi review 50 jajajajajajaa.

LuuLuu: olaaaaaaaaaaa jejeje me alegra de que te guste la hisotria y el capitulo anterior espero que este te guste y bueno jejej creo que ahora si que va a ser definitivo que se va a acabar en el proximo cap jajajaja. bueno adiosssss. besoss

PibyWeasley: olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me alegra de que te gustara el capitulo anterior y espero que te guste este jajajaj y bueno me alegra saber que no he decepcionado... jajaja buen oadiossssss (por cierto hace siglos que no hablamos por messenger. adiosssss.

Sarah-keyko: olaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me alegra de que te gustara la historia creo que este no es tan largo, lo siento jejeje es que en el otro me enrollé lo mío jajajjaj. bueno espero que te guste este tambien. besossss. adiossss

Darkladyevans: olaaaaaaaaa me alegra de que te guste mi fic jejejeje y bueno jejeje espero que te guste este capitulo. Bueno lo de la profesión de hermione me imagino que debe ser maravillosas y espero poder descubrirlo ya que yo me quiero dedicar a eso jejejej . besossss. adiossss

karlila-karlila: olaaaaaaaaa me alegra de que te gustara el capitulo espero que te haya gustado tambien este. adiosssss. besossssss

HOLAAAAAAAA GRACIAS DE VERDAD POR LOS 55 REVIEWS EJEJEJEJ NUNCA LLEGUÉ A PENSARME QUE CON SÓLO 6 CAPITULOS PUDIERA LLEGAR A LOS 55 REVIEWS, MUCHAS GRACIASSSSSSS

ATENCIÓN: El otro dia puse un nuevo fic y espero que leais se llama: la belleza está en el interior.

Adiosssssssss


	8. capitulo 8: de vuelta

CAPITULO 8: de vuelta

Miro las nubes cercanas a mí algunas a mi altura, algunas más abajo o hacia arriba, el cielo azul como su ojos... empiezo a recordar los momentos juntos, durante todos estos años fuera de londres los he recordado cada día, he recordado esos ojos, esa ternura, esos besos, su presencia... y también la de Harry y Ginny, hace como 6 años que no los veo, hablo con ellos por carta pero nada más, sé que Harry y Ginny viven juntos pero no están casados, y que Ron hace medio año que se mudó a un apartamento para él sólo, ya que con el quidditch gana bastante dinero para mantenerse...

"¿Que quiere para beber?".- me dice amablemente la azafata.

"Agua sin gas, por favor".- le digo sonriendo, mientras saco mi bandeja para colocar mi bebida.

"Gracias".- le digo poniendo mi bebida y una bolsita de cacahuetes con miel en la mesita.

Vuelvo a mirar por la ventana...

Y sonrío, los voy a volver a ver... ellos no lo saben pero sí, vuelvo a Londres, vuelvo a recuperar mi vida de antes, podría haber vuelto antes pero todavía las heridas no sanaban y me fue muy dificil... sé que fui cobarde y huir de los problemas no es bueno, pero a veces es mejor ser cobarde y dejar que el tiempo cure todo. ¿Podría haber sanado allí? perfectamente, pero estaba muy confundida...

"Taxi!".- grito a la vez que señalo con la mano, se para delante de mí.

"¿Me puede llevar a esta dirección, le digo mientras le doy un tarjeta para que la vea y después me la devuelve. La dirección me la envió la Señora Weasley ya que me contacté con ella para que me la diera, se puso muy contenta de que volviera, me prometió que no se lo diría a nadie, ni al señor Weasley pero sé que se lo habrá dicho... sonrío, ante ese pensamiento...

"Ya estamos aquí".- me informa el taxista, la verdad que pensando y pensando el camino se me ha hecho bastante corto...

"Tome, el dinero. Adios".- me despido del taxista mientras salgo del taxi, este cuando ya lo he hecho se va...

Veo delante de mi un edificio grande, alto y tiene muy buena pinta, cruzo la calle y entro al edificio, miro la tarjeta... 345. Miro en los carteles de información que estan a mi derecha... eso está en la tercera planta... me giro para ir hacia el ascensor y veo que esta a punto de cerrarse y corro hacia él. Se estan cerrando las puertas toco el botón para que se abran y se abren.

"Ufff".- suspiro.

"¿A qué piso va?".

"Al tercero".-le digo.. y ahora me detengo a mirar quien es la persona, es un chico alto, con bastante buen cuerpo por lo poco que se puede ver y...

"¿Ron?".- le pregunto abriendo mucho los ojos, el se gira y me mira...

"Hermione!.- dice Ron sorprendido, y lo abrazo, que contenta estoy de volver a abrazarlo... se me escapan unas cuantas lágrimas... Se separa de mí y sin que yo lo espere me besa, un beso ansiado y apasionado de la impresión me apoyo en la pared del ascensor y empiezo a corresponder de la misma manera... hacía tanto tiempo que no lo besaba, nos separamos por falta de aire, nos miramos fijamente mientras jadeamos un poco...

"Tinnnnnnn!".- las puertas del ascensor se abren...

Le sonrío y salgo del ascensor, el sale también, estamos en el pasillo todavía no me lo puedo creer, lo tengo en frente, parece que el espera que le diga algo, me acerco a él y pongo mis brazos por su cuello, abrazándolo...

"Te he echado de menos".- y lo beso suavemente, pero por eso no deja de ser apasionado...

"ejem, ejem".- nos interrumpe alguien.- "Señor Weasley, esto lo puede hacer en su casa no en medio del pasillo".- dice el anciano serio pero después veo que el sonríe me mira y me quiña un ojo, yo me sonrojo, no lo puedo evitar, me giro para ver a Ron y también sonríe viendo como se aleja, me mira y al verme sonrojada ríe mientras pasa su mano por mi espalda rodeandome...

"¿Quien te dio la dirección?.- me pregunta Ron mientras caminamos por el pasillo.

"Tu madre, ¿Quien era ese señor?".- le pregunto.

"Ya estamos".- me informa, y quita la mano de mi cintura para sacar sus llaves de sus pantalones vaqueros, mete la llave y abre la puerta entramos, y empiezo a mirar la casa, la verdad es que está muy bien nada mas entrar está el salon-cocina...

"Es pequeño pero para mi sólo...".- empieza a excusarse Ron...

"Pero si es genial... lo que me sorprende es que esté ordenado".- le digo sincera.

"Sí, ejejejj ahora ya entiendo porque mamá se ofreció para limpiar y ordenar mi casa...".- dice.

"Quería daros una sorpresa, no sabes cuanto os heché de menos, fue tan duro...".- le confieso bajando la cabeza, Ron se acerca a mí y hace que levante la cabeza.

"Shhhhhh! no digas nada, no te pongas triste..."

"Quiero preguntarte algo, puede que me llegues a matar si te lo pregunto".- le digo, no puedo necesito confirmarlo estoy el 99 segura de que no es así, pero quiero que me lo aclare..

"¿Qué es?".- pregunta curioso.

"¿Tienes novia?.- le pregunto, ante eso el abre la boca pero yo le interrumpo: sé que soy tonta por preguntarlo, después de volver a vernos y eso, pero quiero quitarme esa duda.

"Si...- dice él, yo ante eso me derrumbo aguanto mis lágrimas, no necesito escuchar nada más.

"...No necesito escuchar nada más es normal yo me fui y tu no me podias esperar por tota la eternidad...·

"¿Quieres escucharme?".- me dice cabreado.- "Mi novia tiene el pelo castaño, enmarañado, bueno lo tenía enmarañado, era y es la mejor del mundo y tiene unos ojos color miel que todas las chicas envidian, y entiendo que quisieras hacer esa pregunta como también entiendo por qué te fuiste..."- me confiesa y yo lloro por sus palabras.

" Gracias, no sé cuantas veces te lo he dicho, creo que un millón pero no me cansaré de decirlo, estuviste conmigo en todo momento, en los malos y en los buenos momentos, incluso aceptaste mi huída sin estar de acuerdo...".- en ese momento el abre la boca para protestar pero yo lo paro...- "...Dejame seguir, tú no estabas de acuerdo y tú tenías razon huir no es la mejor solución sólo es el camino más facil, es de cobardes como yo hize, yo pensaba que a veces ser cobarde era la mejor elección pero me equivoqué, en todo fracasé..."

"Pero al final has conseguido superarlo...".- me dice Ron.

"Sí, pero sólo con el tiempo, no huyendo, no sabes las veces que he llorado arrepintiendome al estar allí y no aquí, aunque no me arrepiento de haber conocido a mis niños, siempre me acordé de vosotros no había día que algo no me recordase a vosotros...".- le confieso.

"No pienses más, hiciste lo que en ese momento sentías y no tiene que ver en el pasado, piensa que ahora estás aquí conmigo y que no te volveras a ir sin mí a ninguna parte...".- me dice y después me besa.

"Creo que ya deberiamos ir a ver a tu hermana y a Harry".- le digo separándome un poco de él.

"Esperate un ratito mas".- me dice y vuelve a besarme en el cuello y después se dirige a mis labios...

"Hace una hora que dices lo mismo, venga vamos".- le digo separándome de él, y levantandome del sofá (N/A: sólo estaba sentada eh?)

"Bueno, por cierto esa falda te queda genial, pero por hoy te perdono, pero no quiero que la lleves más".- me dice.

"Pero si me llega por las rodillas, yo llevaré lo que quiera, además tengo de más cortas, y me las pondré igual".- le digo.- "Además... sabes que no te voy a hacer caso".

"Venga vamos... que tenemos que ir a visitar a mucha gente...".- le digo, insistiendo.

"Sólo a mi familía ¿no?".-me pregunta, yo ante eso agacho la cabeza y giro la cabeza negando.

"¿No has ido a ver a tu hermana y a tu padre?.- me dice ligeramente enfadado.

"No... tengo miedo...".- le confieso en silencio, con voz temblorosa, aguantandome las lágrimas.

"No te van a comer... He ido a visitarlos durante estos años y no están enfadados".- me dice tranquila, me levanta la cabeza para que levante la mirada, y me abraza.

"¿Como está mi hermana? ¿Y mi ahijada?".- no puedo evitar preguntarle...

"Ahora lo verás vamos...".- me dice cogiendome de la mano hacia la puerta.

Bajamos abajo y nos dirigimos a la calle cogidos de la mano, me encanta volver a sentir esta sensación, sonrío.

"¿En que piensas?".- me pregunta.

"En que me encanta volver a sentir esta sensación que siento cogiendote de la mano...".- le digo sonrojada, el me sonríe y apreta más mi mano.

"Ya estamos".- me dice parandose delante de un coche.

"¿Es tuyo?.- le digo sorprendida.

"Sí, vamos entra".- me dice mientras abre la puerta de la parte del conductor, me dirijo hacia la otra puerta y me siento todavia impresionada mirando por la parte interior del coche.

"¿Te gusta?".- me dice riendo por la cara que tengo...

"Genial, pero...- mi cara cambia a una de falsa preocupación.- me tengo que fiar de ti en la carretera?"

"¿Lo pones en duda?.- me dice bromeando haciendose el ofendido.

" Sí, venga arranca y muestrame lo contrario".- le digo.

Ya hace un rato que conduce esa pose no la conocia de él, tan concentrado en algo, me encantan sus movimientos, esa delicadeza de coger el volante y también al girarlo, mirando de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor, se le ve tan guapo, conduciendo... que digo, si es siempre, pero me esta encantando esa faceta de conductor precabido, me río...

"¿Que tanto miras? ¿De que te ríes?".- me pregunta, alternando su vista hacia mi y hacia la carretera.

"Nunca te había visto tan precabido y tan concentrado en algo...".- le digo bromeando.

"Te gusta ¿eh?".- me dice riendo.

"Debo admitir que me encanta...".- le digo riendo y me giro hacia la ventana...

Ya estamos en mi calle, cuanto tiempo hacia que no la veía, empiezo a ponerme nerviosa...

Aparca y para el coche, me mira y esa mirada me pregunta: ¿estas preparada?. suspiro y asiento con la cabeza, me besa tierno y salimos del coche. tocamos al portero de casa de mi hermana...

"¿Si?".- reconozco la voz, es de mi hermana, ante eso abro la boca para hablar pero Ron contesta por mí.

"Soy Ron".- dice mirandome.

Abre la puerta subimos las escaleras, en el tercero Ron me detiende.

"Tranquila ¿vale?".- me dice y después me besa...

"que si...".- le digo y subimos el piso que queda tocamos al timbre.

Se abre la puerta y veo a mi hermana y la abrazo y la beso en la mejilla y siento que llora igual que yo, me separo y veo a una niñita que está detrás de ella con el pelo castaño muy claro y enmarañado... se parece a mí cuando era pequeña... me agacho y le digo:

"¿No le vas a dar un beso y un abrazo a tu madrina?".- le digo sonriendo y llorando feliz ella se acerca avergonzada y me abraza dandome un beso.

Me levanto y le pongo la mano en la cabecita y veo a mi cuñado lo saludo sonriendo, mi familía...

Estamos en el coche y llevo una sonrisa en la cara... cuando nos sentamos llamamos a mi padre y vino y me dio dos besos fue un poco frío el encuentro pero mi padre nunca a reflejado muchos sus sentimientos pero se que estaba contento...

Nos dirigimos a casa de Ron para después ir a la madriguera por polvos flú ya estamos en el piso y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta y Ron se para en la de al lado.

"Espera un momento...".- me dice y toca a la puerta, se abre la puerta y veo al hombre de esta mañana.

"Hola Ron, ¿que tal?".- dice el hombre amablemente..

"Vine para ver si quería algo y a decirle que hoy no podremos ver el quidditch juntos por la tele, voy a ver a mi familia, siento no poder acompañarle..".- le dice Ron triste.

"No te preocupes jajaaj lo entiendo además tienes que pasar tiempo con Hermione, ya que ha vuelto".- dice el señor mirandome...

"Hermione, este es el Señor McPherson".- me lo presenta Ron.

"Encantada" le digo tendiendole la mano, para estrecharsela.

"Bueno venga iros jejeejej".- dice.

"Si necesita algo toque a lo mejor estamos o algo y si no ya sabe llame a recepción".

"No te preocupes, siempre cuidandome...".- me dice a mí negando con la cabeza.

"Adios encantada de conocerle".- le digo.

"Yo más no sabes cuantas ganas tenía de conocer a la famosa Hermione, adiossss".- y cierra la puerta.

Mientras entramos Ron me explica:

"Bueno cuando llegué aquí lo conocí y bueno se puede decir que le hacia compañía, sus hijos viven fuera de Londres y su mujer murió hace dos años y lo conocí aquí y nos haciamos compañía, le iba a comprar, etc..."

"Sigo diciendo que me encanta esa faceta, de preocuparte por los demás".- le digo acercandome a el y lo beso.

"Ahora vamos a tu casa".- le digo ya separandome. Nos dirijimos a la chimenea, tu primero me dice Ron, cojo polvos flú y digo:

"A la madriguera". cierro los ojos y lo siguiente que siento es como estoy tumbada en un frío suelo. oigo que nalguien se acerca hacia mí, abro los ojos y veo una mano delante de mi para ayudar a levantarme, miro hacia arrriba y veo como me sonríe con sus ojos esmeraldas, mi mejor amigo Harry, sonriendo y contento de verme, me levanto y lo abrazo efusivamente y llorando se oye un estruendo saliendo de la chimenea...Ron ha llegado me separo de Harry y veo a Ginny me voy corriendo hacia ella y también la abrazo... y después me doy cuenta que todos estan allí...

"¿Ron estás despierto?.- le pregunto, un ronquido me contesta...

Sonrío, hoy a sido el día más feliz de mi vida, he vuelto, he visto a mi familia, a mis amigos, vuelvo a tenerlo todo, todo lo que he echado de menos durante estos años...

Ahora se puede decir que soy feliz...

ooo-ooo-ooo-oooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-oooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

EPILOGO: Gracias

Me despido de mis niños del centro y cojo mi coche para irme a casa...

Abro la puerta y digo: "Ya he llegado".

"Mamá!", veo como mi hija se acerca a mí llorando abrazandome... Ron también aparece con mi hijo mayor de 12 años y les pregunto con la mirada ellos niega con la cabeza

"¿Que pasa?".- le pregunto.- "ven vamos a sentarnos".- le digo y con un gesto les digo que se sienten con nopsotros en el sofá.

"¿Que te pasa Ginny?.- pregunta esta vez Ron.

" Hoy me castigaron en el colegio...".- nos explica...

"¿Por qué?".- le pregunto...

"Lo que pasó fue que Hilary la que es mi mejor amiga y yo estabamos jugando cuando vino Susan, ya sabes la niña repelente que siempre nos insulta y que no quiere que juguemos con ella, y insulto a hilary por ser morenita y no me pude contener y le estiré del pelo, de la rabia...".- nos explica, Ron ante eso me mire y se aguanta la risa yo le miro con cara severa, parece mentira como mis dos hijos salieron con el mismo caracter qeu su padre...

"Pues no lo debias haber hecho, lo mejor es ignorarla... que te tengo dicho...".- le digo...

"Sí, ya sé, palabras necias oídos sordos, pero tambien me enseñaste qeu teníoa que apoyar a mis amigos cuando estuvieran tristes o tuvieran algun problema y en ese momento lo tenía...".- me explica con cara inocente...

"Ahí te pilló mamá".- eso provoca la risa de los tres... y mi enfado...

"Anda llevate a tu hermana a su cuarto...".- les manda Ron, cuando ya han desaparecido por la escalera, el se sienta al lado mío...

"No te enfades..., encima que salió igual de lista que tu...".- me dice cerca de mis labios...

"Puffffff , puede ser pero el genio weasley lo heredaron de tí...".- le digo ya mas calmada.

"Es una weasley...".- y me besa. cuando rompemos el beso, racargo mi cabeza en su pecho.

"Gracias por hacerme ta feliz".- le digo y me besa en la cabeza...

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

bueno aquí ha acabado la historia pero quier odecir unas palabras:

Esta historia puede que hay sido triste pero bonita al fin y al cabo, bonita por la historia entre Ron y Hermione, pero daria exactamente igual que fueran estos personajes u otros... La importancia no son los personajes...yo se que me gustan los R/Hr me chiflan, pero con esto quiero decir que lo importante es lo que hacen estos personajes, como se comportan... y es de admirar... Hermione perdió a su madre y ¿quienes le ayudaron? Sus amigos, no el hecho de ser su novio o lo que sea, si no sus amigos... Los amigos están para lo bueno y para lo malo... Eso es lo que refleja este fic todo el apoo que puede dar un persona o varias personas...

No es un secreto que algo similar pasé yo y no os imaginais todo el apoyo... bien no consigues olvidar, pero lo hacen más llevadero, no sabéis feliz que se siente uno en esos momentos tan trsites, puede que estés triste por el motivo que sea per o a vez estás feliz de que esa persona esté llorando contigo o simplemente consolandote... Y la única manera de darles las gracias por ese apoyo es sonreir, que ellos vean que estás feliz aunque por dentro estés triste, que eso qeu hicieron ese apoyo no fue en vano. Cada mañana llegas al colegio con una sonrisa y que ellos lo vean que vean que estas feliz que no estás triste y tu estas conforme porque ellos se sienten bien cuando ves que estás feliz...

Otra parte que quiero destacar es el hecho de que hermione se va, sé que no se debería ir pero alguna vez no se os ha pasado la idea de iros y huir de los problemas...

Yo sí muchas veces, huir y dejar atrás todos y cada uno de tus problemas, imaginarte un mundo sin problemas, sin preocupaciones, sin incomodidades...No es bueno huir de los problemas pero es muy facil decirlo y no hacerlo...

Seguro que estaréis diciendo: ¿que dice? para que cuenta esto...

Y la verdad es que vosotros sois esas personas... Algunas si que las conozco y saben todo... otras no... pero fanfiction es como mi familia, me ha ayudado a desahogarme, a conocer amigos, no sabeis lo que sentí cuando recibí mis primeros reviews o cuando veía que gente me agregaba... Gracias por vuestro apoyo durante todo este fic y los demás... Podeis pensar... ¿y yo que he hecho? pero habéis hecho mucho, en un rpincipio escibí fics para acupar mi tiempo para no pensar... y ahora son parte de mí vosotros los que leeis mi historia sois parte de mí ya que si no no hubiera seguido escribiendo...

También quiero agradecer a esas personas que han estado conmigo en esos momentos duros y que han sido los primeros en ofrecerme su apoyo...

No contesaré reviews porque creo que ya les dije todo lo que tenia que decirles

Gracias y espero que leais mis otrod fics...

AVISO: Ahora los que no teneis cuenta ya podeis enviarme reviews en esta y en las otras historias, ya lo arreglé, y ahora ya puedo recibir reviews de otros. así que espero recibir muchos reviews...

BESOSSSSSS OS KIERE MUCHO:

Toñy


End file.
